


Game of ship

by almayen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, L'Endroit, M/M, Microfic, Romance, Trop de ship pour tous les taguer, sérieux ya potentiellement tous les persos donc...
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Série de micro fics sur les différents couples ou ship de Game of thrones. Au programme fluff, angst, smut et autres genres. [Venez en proposer!]
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Jaime x Brienne (saison 8)

**Author's Note:**

> Qui c'est qui vient de commencer un énième recueil de drabble ? C'est bibi ! Bon, j'ai piqué le concept à Angelica, qui elle-même l'a piqué à Nelja (pour les fan de OUAT, ça rappelle un peu le "j'ai volé une voiture volée?" d'Emma). Bref.
> 
> Donc le principe : écrire dix micro fic (de l'ordre d'une ou quelques phrases) sur un même couple autour de différents genres. Il n'y a pas de lien entre les différentes micro fics.
> 
> Pour les genres :  
> \- angst : en gros, tristesse, malheur, pas de la joie  
> \- UA : ça ne suit pas le canon du livre ou de la série  
> \- Crack!fic : délire, qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre  
> \- Crossover : l'univers de GOT rencontre un autre univers  
> \- first time (première fois) : première fois qu'un perso fait, ressent quelque chose  
> \- fluff : c'est tout mignon tout choupi. Imaginez un chaton ou un plaid : c'est du fluff  
> \- L'endroit : ça c'est Almayen la mégalo qui fait des fics de sa propre fic. Pour ceux qui ont lu l'Endroit, bah c'est dans cet univers (mais par forcément les mêmes couples). Les autres, résumé : les marcheurs blancs gagnent, les humains meurent et se retrouvent à l'Endroit, sorte de vie après la mort  
> \- Famille : scènes qui tournent autour de l'idée de famille  
> \- Hurt/comfort : c'est triste mais un peu mignon, perso A va chercher du réconfort chez perso B  
> \- Amour : sexe, baiser, amour romantique ou amical. L'amour quoi.
> 
> Pour commencer ce recueil, on débute avec (ofc) Brienne x Jaime, qui se passe durant la saison 8.

**1\. Angst**

Les Marcheurs Blancs arrivent encore et encore, sans interruption, et Brienne pourrait être terrifiée pour sa propre vie si toutes ses pensées n'étaient pas tournées vers Jaime, combattant à ses côtés.

Il en était de même pour lui.

**2\. UA**

Il se place entre elle et le Marcheur Blanc qui allait la terrasser, et elle le voit s'écrouler sous ses yeux. Elle voudrait le rejoindre dans la mort, ne voulant vivre sans lui, mais s'y refuse – elle doit rester forte, rester vivante, pour faire vivre son souvenir.

Et surtout pour l'enfant qui grandi dans ses entrailles.

**3\. Crack!fic**

\- Reste. Reste avec moi.

\- Euh... oui ? Bien sûr que je reste. Je suis juste sorti prendre l'air. Pourquoi, tu penses sérieusement que je retournerai dans le sud, auprès de _Cersei_ ?

\- … Et bien tu... Oui, tu as raison. Ça serait complètement stupide. Et ça ne te correspondrait tellement pas.

\- Je suis content que tu le vois. Il faudrait vraiment s'être endormi pendant les sept premières saisons pour croire que j'irai galoper joyeusement vers Port-Réal !

**4\. Crossover [Mulan]**

Lorsque Brienne rencontra Mulan pour la première fois, elle en pleura presque de joie – _enfin_ rencontrait-elle une femme comme elle, qui préférait les épées aux chiffons. Et si celle-ci avait réussi à trouver un guerrier qui l'aimait et la respectait en tant que combattante, alors les choses n'étaient peut-être pas perdue pour elle.

 **5\. First** **Time**

C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait tenir la main et embrasser la personne qu'il aimait en public.

C'était également la première qu'il pouvait reconnaître son enfant comme le sien.

**6\. Fluff**

Brienne n'avait jamais cru au « ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux pour toujours » des contes de fées s'appliqueraient à elle. Mais ils ont survécu, ils se sont enfin avoué leur amour, et désormais, elle se surprend à espérer que _oui,_ elle aura sa fin heureuse.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Ils ont succombé, comme le reste de l'humanité, mais cette défaite n'est que secondaire – l'important, c'est qu'ils peuvent être enfin ensemble.

**8\. Famille**

Sa femme est un chevalier, la marraine de leurs trois enfants est Sansa Stark, Bronn de la Néra est quasiment devenu pour lui un deuxième frère.

C'est une famille comme il n'aurait jamais pensé d'en avoir, mais qu'il ne voudrait différente pour rien au monde.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Lorsqu'il se réveille en sursaut, hurlant des souvenirs du rire d'Aerys, des cris de Rhaella ou de la mort de Myrcella, Brienne est là, près de lui, lui murmurant que tout ira bien. Et lorsqu'il sent ses bras autour de son corps tremblant, il se surprend à penser qu'elle a raison.

**10\. Amour**

Ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de l'appeler « Brienne la Vierge », désormais.


	2. Sansa x Yara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit mot de l'auteure : n'hésitez pas à proposer des couples (ils peuvent être juste en duo, pas forcément amoureux).

**1\. Angst**

Yara a beau lui répéter qu'elle ne lui fera jamais de mal, elle a beau vouloir désespérément la croire, elle ne parvient jamais totalement à se sentir en sécurité.

**2\. UA**

Theon s'était préparé à donner sa vie pour protéger Bran - pour se racheter d'une part, mais aussi pour le Salut de l'Humanité. Mais même s'il était prêt à mourir, il ne peut qu'être heureux d'être en vie ; surtout lors des jours comme celui-ci, où sa sœur épouse sa meilleure amie.

**3\. Crack!fic**

"Donc tu as donné Ramsay à manger à ses propres chiens ? Et après on dit que ce sont les Fer-nés qui sont des brutes..."

**4\. Crossover [Six of Crows]**

\- Comment réussir à aller de l'avant avec tout ces... tout ces souvenirs ? murmure Sansa. Que faire lorsque votre partenaire vous touche, mais que tout ce que vous ressentez, ce sont le toucher de ceux qui vous ont malmené ?

Inej ne lui dit pas que son partenaire a lui-même de nombreuses difficultés à l'idée du contact humain. A la place, elle la rassure :

\- En faisait confiance à l'être aimé. Et surtout, en prenant son temps.

 **5\. First** **Time**

Yara la touche, l'embrasse, l'aime, et pour la première fois, être nue devant quelqu'un d'autre ne lui est pas insupportable.

**6\. Fluff**

Yara Greyjoy fait peur. Elle est brute, sauvage, bagarreuse, sans grâce, murmurent-ils tous. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle prend Sansa dans ses bras, elle est d'une délicatesse dont peu de personnes peuvent se targuer.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Ici, loin des règles étouffantes et discriminantes de Westeros, Sansa peut enfin s'épanouir et s'avouer son attirance pour les femmes. Yara, qui ne l'avait jamais caché, est plus qu'heureuse de l'aider à se découvrir.

**8\. Famille**

Elles ont toutes les deux perdues leur famille et si ce fait leur broie le cœur de tristesse, il aura au moins le bénéfice de les rapprocher.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Elle hurle, encore et encore, suppliant Joffrey ou Ramsay de s'arrêter, des larmes dégoulinant de ses yeux.

Elle ne s'arrête de trembler que lorsqu'elle réalise que la personne dans son lit n'est autre que Yara, _sa_ Yara, et que celle-ci la berce doucement.

**10\. Amour**

Elle avait toujours pensé aimer les hommes - ou plutôt, elle n'avait jamais remis cette soi disant vérité universelle en question. Lorsque Margaery l'avait prise par le bras, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la trouver vraiment, vraiment magnifique - mais ce ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait appris à connaître Yara et qu'elle avait sentit son coeur battre pour elle qu'elle avait compris. Elle aimait les femmes, et surtout, elle aimait Yara.


	3. Sansa x Tyrion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour cette fois ci un Tyrion x Sansa, proposé par Marina ! Il est globalement dans le canon de la série, saison 3. Je reviendrais certainement vers eux mais dans d'autres contextes.

**1\. Angst**

Après Père, après Arya, c'est au tour de Robb et de mère de disparaître - et elle, elle est condamnée à être unie à un Lannister, un de ceux qui ont tué les siens. Tyrion ne la forcera jamais en rien, et pourtant, juste demeurer dans la même pièce que lui est une torture.

**2\. UA**

Joffrey a épousé Margaery depuis un an déjà, et Sansa ne cesse de se dire que sans Tyrion pour la soutenir et la protéger, elle n'aurait pas survécu.

**3\. Crack!fic**

La nuit, au lieu de s'unir comme le voudrait la société, ils s'inventent des chansons afin d'évacuer leur colère. Ce soir, c'est Joffrey qui en prend pour son grade, alors qu'ils chantent en murmurant, pour ne pas être entendus : "et quand on parlera de ce prince Jean qui fut un temps le roi, chacun dira quel triste souverain"

**4\. Crossover [Shrek]**

Elle aussi doit épouser un nain, et un nain qu'elle n'a pas choisi. Mais contrairement à Fiona, Sansa peut au moins se targuer d'être respectée de son promis.

 **5\. First** **Time**

Lorsque Tyrion lui amène une tarte au citron afin de l'aider à se remettre d'une vilaine toux, elle se surprend pour la première fois à penser que tout les Lannister ne sont pas mauvais.

**6\. Fluff**

Il ne sait quoi dire lorsque la nouvelle des noces pourpres leur parvienne, alors il se tait. A la place, il se contente de la couvrir pour la laisser prier dans le bois sacré en paix.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Ils ne peuvent que remarquer l'air surpris d'Eddard et Catelyn Stark lorsqu'ils assistent à leurs accolade de retrouvailles - mais ils ont vécu des choses ensemble et s'ils ne s'aiment pas, ils se respectent l'un l'autre.

**8\. Famille**

Elle adorait sa famille, et l'a perdu.

Lui déteste la sienne à l'exception de son frère, et est condamné à devoir supporter son père et sa sœur, alors que son frère est retenu loin de lui.

C'est une ironie qui ne fait rire ni l'un, ni l'autre.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

C'est un mariage qu'ils détestent tout les deux et dans lequel ils ont envie d'hurler leur haine. Mais au moins, lorsqu'ils ne sont que tous les deux, ils n'ont pas à faire semblant que tout va bien.

**10\. Amour**

Elle ne l'aime pas. En revanche, elle aime sa personnalité franche, incisive et juste.

Il ne l'aime pas non plus - en revanche, il aime sa force, son courage et sa perséverance.

Pour un lion et une louve, cette sorte d'amour est déjà un miracle.


	4. Eddard x Catelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour cette fois ci un Ned x Cat, proposé par Angelica !

**1\. Angst**

Elle apprend sa mort, et son monde tout entier s'écroule.

Ils lui ont pris Ned. Que peut-elle bien faire sans lui, désormais ?

**2\. UA**

Brandon Stark ne va pas vers le Sud, et de ce fait, elle l'épouse bel et bien. Mais son cœur appartient malheureusement à un autre : son beau-frère...

**3\. Crack!fic**

\- Apportez moi sa tête !

Alors que le bourreau s'exécute et s'apprête à baisser son arme pour accomplir son funeste devoir, un coup est porté à Ilyn Payne. Tous se tournent avec stupeur vers l'intrus, en combinaison de ninja. Ned reconnaît sous le vêtement sa femme, Catelyn. Celle-ci crie "c'est bon, on rapplique!" et une corde se déploie devant elle. Elle agrippe alors son époux, Sansa et Arya (qui arrive miraculeusement sur l'estrade). Elle attrape la corde, et ils sont alors remontés dans un hélicoptère qui les emmènent loin de Port-réal.

**4\. Crossover [Harry Potter]**

Ce n'est plus son mari, plus vraiment, mais au moins, elle peut toujours le voir, si ce n'est le toucher.

Et le voir si heureux dans son club des chasseurs sans têtes lui procure un peu de joie.

 **5\. First** **Time**

Ils se tiennent l'un en face de l'autres, gauches et gênés - comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'ils savent tous deux ce qui est attendu d'eux lors de cette cérémonie du coucher ?

**6\. Fluff**

Elle ne pensait pas qu'un mariage arrangé pourrait lui apporter tant d'amour et de bonheur. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, tout d'eux n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Lorsqu'elle retrouve enfin Ned, elle se jette dans ses bras en pleurant - et lui fait de même. Ils sont peut-être morts, mais au moins, ils sont enfin réunis.

**8\. Famille**

Après de longues heures d'angoisse, il est enfin autorisé à rentrer dans la chambre. Catelyn a des larmes de douleurs sur ses joues, mais son sourire dénote sa joie pure alors qu'elle tient le nouvel enfant dans les bras.

\- C'est un garçon, annonce-t-elle en lui tendant le nouveau-né.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, Rickon, lui murmure Ned.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Gagner la guerre ne leur rend pas Ned. Mais elle a au moins le mérite de le venger.

**10\. Amour**

Le Nord est détestable de froideur. Pour une fille de l'été comme elle, ces températures sont insupportables. Heureusement, Ned est toujours là pour la réchauffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je sais que parfois ça peut être compliqué de reviewer de si petits passages, n'hésitez pas à dire quelle catégorie vous avez préféré, si certains vous on donné envie d'en savoir plus etc...
> 
> Pour le prochain, je ferai une suggestion de Lassa. Et ça sera un crossover HP x GOT, alors à vos jeux pour trouver le couple !


	5. Ramsay x Bellatrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc pour ce chapitre, Lassa avait proposé un ship issu d'un crossover HP x GOT. Et voici donc un petit et sympathique Ramsay x Bellatrix !

**1\. Angst**

Après deux mois à subir les sévices de Ramsay, Theon pensait tout connaître de la souffrance.

C'était avant de rencontrer la nouvelle petite amie de son bourreau.

**2\. UA**

Ramsay adore la magie.

Même s'il ne peut pas en faire, voir Bellatrix l'utiliser pour faire souffrir leurs victime suffit à l'enchanter.

**3\. Crack!fic**

\- Donc en fait, Almayen, t'es en train de me dire que tu pouvais faire pleeeein de couples mignons en crossover avec HP, genre Hermione et Sam pour les livres, Lancel et Ginny pour faire plaisir à Marina, et toi tu choisi de faire un truc sur des putains de psychopathes ?

\- ... Oui bon ça va quoi.

**4\. Crossover [Jessica Jones]**

Ils aiment le duo qu'ils forment. Mais ils sont bien obligés de reconnaître le talent de cet étrange homme en costume violet.

 **5\. First** **Time**

Pour la première fois, Ramsay trouve quelqu'un à sa hauteur dans l'art de la torture.

**6\. Fluff**

Ses mains le fascinent. Elle sont dégoulinantes de sang, et pourtant sont si douces.

Sa bouche, quant à elle, a formulé cent sorts qui ont fait tant souffrir - et pourtant, ses lèvres sont délicieuses.

Bellatrix doit être la source de nombreux cauchemar. Pour Ramsay, c'est la femme de ses rêves.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Cet Endroit où il ne peuvent torturer personne est pour eux un véritable enfer.

**8\. Famille**

Il tombe réellement amoureux d'elle lorsqu'il apprend que elle aussi, elle a tué son père.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Elle aussi connaît les bassesses parentales, l'impression de n'être jamais à la hauteur, la culpabilité qu'ils vous font ressentir du simple fait d'être né.

Ils se comprennent donc mieux que personne.

**10\. Amour**

Ils ne s'aiment pas - ils sont trop fous pour cela. Mais cela ne les empêche pas de s'envoyer en l'air comme si demain d'existait pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le pire, c'est que j'ai commencé à vraiment les shipper.
> 
> Le prochain (si je ne change pas d'avis) devrait faire plaisir à Angelica.


	6. Theon x Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Theon x Robb, proposé par Angelica !

**1\. Angst**

Il hurle à mort, il hurle encore et encore tellement la douleur est insupportable. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il lui fait subir, Ramsay ne pourra jamais lui causer plus de souffrance que lorsqu'il a appris la mort de Robb.

**2\. UA**

Le visage de Robb devient livide, ce dont sa mère s'aperçoit rapidement :

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Theon m'a écrit. Son père prévois d'attaquer Winterfell.

\- Par les Sept... murmure Catelyn, horrifiée, avant de se reprendre. Continuons. Nous pouvons faire confiance à Theon pour défendre la demeure.

Et il s'avère que oui, ils peuvent lui faire confiance : le Fer-né se bat férocement pour les loups.

**3\. Crack!fic**

Les mots de son père résonnent dans son esprit "fait lui bon accueil". Robb ne peut toutefois retenir un grognement de surprise en voyant arriver cette sèche - ça a vraiment beaucoup de tentacules ces animaux là !

**4\. Crossover [Once upon a time]**

Eux aussi, leur histoire avait été ponctuée de trahisons. Mais si Crochet et Neal avaient réussi à se pardonner et vivaient maintenant heureux, pourquoi pas eux ?

 **5\. First** **Time**

C'est lorsque Robb lui dit pour la première fois _Je t'aime_ qu'il a vraiment l'impression de faire partie de la famille.

**6\. Fluff**

Le poids de cette couronne qu'il n'a pas demandé et qu'il a reçu trop jeune lui pèse. Il n'y a que lorsqu'il est dans les bras de Theon qu'il parvient à l'oublier.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Theon est devant lui, s'excusant. Il sait qu'il est sincère, mais il ne veut pas lui pardonner sa trahison - il le fait tout de même, pour ce qu'il a fait pour Sansa.

**8\. Famille**

Il a privilégié sa famille à son amour, et cela brise son cœur.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Lorsque Robb revient à Winterfel après avoir enfin gagné la guerre et qu'il parvient à chasser le Bolton usurpant les lieux, il pensait que tout irait pour le mieux. C'était avant de retrouver Theon complètement détruit, terrifié, en quelque sorte déjà mort.  
Et malgré la haine qu'il ressent face à sa trahison, il ne peut s'empêcher de prier les dieux pour que le jeune homme guérisse.

**10\. Amour**

Comme lors de son couronnement, Theon est à genoux devant lui - mais cette fois-ci, ils sont seuls, et ce n'est pas pour prêter allégeance.


	7. Sansa x Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Sansa x Sandor, proposé par Starck29 !

**1\. Angst**

Il arrive trop tard.

La colombe est là, gisante sur le sol, en pleur de ce que ces hommes ont fait.

Il arrive trop tard. Et il sait qu'il ne parviendra jamais à se le pardonner.

**2\. UA**

La fête bat son plein et Sansa ne peut que plaindre Margaery. Mais sa compassion ne l'empêche pas de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle a à faire, et alors que tous dansent, elle s'éclipse doucement, aidée par Tyrion. Lorsqu'ils retrouvent le Limier, il ne lui dit qu'une chose "Bonne chance". Sansa le remercie, avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse avec Sandor.

**3\. Crack!fic**

\- Les gens nous mettent sérieusement en couple ? Mais vous avez l'âge d'être mon père !

\- Oh, ce n'est pas ça qui arrête les fanfictionneurs...

**4\. Crossover [La Belle et la Bête]**

Elle est sa belle, lui sa bête - et comme les héros auxquels tout le monde les compare, leur histoire a elle aussi mal débutée, pour se finir sur un respect et amour sincères.

 **5\. First** **Time**

La première fois où il se dit que peut-être, elle n'est pas qu'un petit oiseau, c'est lorsqu'elle joue l'idiote pour pousser Joffrey à se rendre en première ligne de la bataille.

**6\. Fluff**

Il n'y a que lorsqu'elle le regarde et pose délicatement sa main sur sa joue brûlée qu'il ne se sent pas laid.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Lorsqu'il revoit pour la première fois son frère à l'Endroit, c'est dans les bras de Sansa qu'il ma chercher du réconfort et de la force.

Elle en fait de même lorsqu'elle revoit Joffrey.

**8\. Famille**

Il n'a jamais eu de famille. Alors lorsque Jon le prend dans ses bras pour le remercier d'avoir aidé sa sœur à Port-Réal, il se sent sur le point de pleurer.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Sandor a une peur terrible du feu - le seul qu'il apprécie et celui qui saisi son bas-rein lorsque Sansa se tient nue devant lui.

**10\. Amour**

Ils sont tout les deux pleinement conscience que leur couple est atytipe, tant physiquement que mentalement. Et pourtant, ils s'aiment sincèrement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le prochain, je ferai certainement un ship que j'aime bien qui n'a pas été proposé par l'un d'entre vous, il n'est pas canon mais canon d'une certaine manière. Avec cette énigme pourrie, faites vos jeux pour trouver de qui je parle x)


	8. Jaime x Bronn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Jaime x Bronn, proposé par moi-même ! Ouais, j'adore ce ship. Je fais une infidélité au Braime pour ces deux là.

**1\. Angst**

Il se sent brûler, et cette souffrance est insoutenable. Il ne devrait pas être surpris – c'est le genre de chose qui arrive lorsqu'on se place devant le feu d'un dragon. Mais il n'avait pas pu voir Jaime se précipiter devant celui-ci sans essayer de l'en empêcher.

**2\. UA**

\- Donc tu vas nous tuer ? demanda Tyrion, tâchant de cacher la peur qu'il ressent en voyant Bronn devant eux, les visant avec une arbalète.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci fonce tout droit vers Jaime et l'embrasse. Tyrion voudrait lancer une pique humoristique comme « ça veut dire oui, alors ? » mais il est trop surpris de voir Jaime lui rendre son baiser pour dire quoi que ce soit.

**3\. Crack!fic**

\- Tu as fait exploser le Septuaire, tu as causé la mort de notre fils, tu as voulu me tuer, et tu t'étonnes que je te quitte ?

\- Mais nous devons être ensemble ! Nous ne formons qu'un, Jaime ! Nos actions sont les mêmes !

\- Donc si nous ne formons qu'un et que nos actions sont les mêmes, ça veut dire toi aussi, Bronn met sa bite dans ton cul ?

A cela, Cersei s'étrangla si fort qu'elle en mourut.

**4\. Crossover [Good Omens]**

Alors la vu de ce drôle de duo _ennemis / amis / meilleurs amis avec une dynamique compliquée qui ressemblait d'une certaine manière à celle qu'ils avaient eu_ , Bronn et Jaime pensèrent la même chose : il fallait qu'ils se trouvent une chambre.

 **5\. First** **Time**

C'est la première fois qu'il fait l'amour à un homme. Jaime aussi, si ce n'est que lui, en plus, c'est la première fois qu'il fait l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre que Cersei. Ils sont tous les deux étrangement maladroits, mais très envieux de découvrir où cela va les mener.

**6\. Fluff**

Jaime est vraiment, vraiment beau. Avec un visage pareil et son cœur (la plupart du temps) en or, il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes et tous les hommes de Westeros et au-delà. Et pourtant, il a choisi de rester avec lui, jour après jour.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Ce dîner de famille est horrible, et il se demande pour la cinquantième fois pourquoi par les Sept il a accepté de venir. Puis, lorsqu'il voit Tywin Lannister avec un saladier sur la tête, il remercie Jaime de l'avoir invité. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait raté ça !

**8\. Famille**

Il voulait un château. Il n'aurais jamais cru avoir en plus de cela un prince charmant et des enfants.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Sa sœur, et maintenant un homme – décidément, il ne tombera jamais des personnes qu'il a le droit d'aimer. Mais au moins, avec Bronn, il est dans une relation stable, sans domination ou mépris.

**10\. Amour**

Ce n'est qu'un plan cul, pour passer le temps de cette interminable traversée vers Dorne. Et par les Sept, c'est le meilleur que Bronn ne sait jamais fait !


	9. Tyrion x Shae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Tyrion x Shae, proposé par Marina !

**1\. Angst**

Elle l'a trahi. Deux fois. Il ne sait ce qui est le pire pour lui : l'entendre l'humilier devant tout le monde à son procès, ou bien la trouver dans les bras de son père.

**2\. UA**

Lorsqu'ils apprennent le métier de sa femme, nombreux sont choqués, voir dégoûtés. Tyrion, lui, leur répète que Shae fait ce qu'elle veut de son corps. Le plus important, c'est que son cœur lui soit adressé.

**3\. Crack!fic**

Jaime dégluti face à Shae qui se presse lascivement près de lui.

\- Ton frère, ton père... il ne manque plus que toi désormais, lui susurre-t-elle.

Puis Jaime se réveille en sursaut, le cœur palpitant. Mais pourquoi par les Sept a-t-il rêvé que le fantôme de Shae voulait coucher avec lui ?

**4\. Crossover [Harry Potter]**

Shae ne peut qu'admirer la détermination de cette jeune française. Elle aussi est tombée amoureuse d'un homme considéré comme laid - mais contrairement à elle, Fleur s'est engagée dans son couple _avant_ que son époux ne soit défiguré. Mais comme Shae, elle semble aussi déterminée qu'elle a se marier, malgré les apparences et malgré ce que les gens en diront.

 **5\. First** **Time**

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Tyrion tombe amoureux d'une prostituée.

En revanche, c'est la première fois que Shae tombe amoureuse de l'un de ses clients.

**6\. Fluff**

Droite à la barre des témoins, Shae déclame à la surprise générale combien elle pense que Tyrion est innocent. Elle retient un petit sourire en voyant la tête furieuse de Cersei - la reine croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle allait témoigner contre l'homme de sa vie ?

**7\. L'Endroit**

Leurs retrouvailles ne sont pas chaleureuses - ce qui n'est guère étonnant. Il l'a étranglé, après tout. Tyrion est donc sincèrement étonné lorsque Shae vient le voir, pour s'excuser. Ils ne se réconcillient pas et ne le pourront jamais, mais au moins, la veille blessure de sa trahison cicatrise un peu.

**8\. Famille**

Sa famille n'acceptera jamais leur liaison. Alors Tyrion et Shae fuient vers Essos. Et avec eux vient Sansa - et ensemble, loin de Westeros, ils forment une famille. Une famille étrange, certes, mais une famille qui se soutient et se protège.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Parfois, Shae se réveille en hurlant et en pleurant suite à un cauchemar causé par ses souvenirs des bordels - certains clients ne respectaient pas les choses sur lesquelles ils s'étaient mis préalablement d'accord, et ses patrons n'en avaient ainsi dire rien à faire. Lorsque Tyrion l'apprend, il lui fait deux promesses : de tout faire pour la protéger, et de tout faire pour la venger de ces monstres.

**10\. Amour**

Shae a connu de très nombreux hommes dans sa vie - mais aucun n'a su lui donner du plaisir comme Tyrion le fait.


	10. Cersei x Euron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Cersei x Euron, proposé par Marina ! Pour le crossover j'ai jamais vu la Rose de Versailles, j'ai été inspirée par un OS de Marina donc désolée si j'ai compris des choses de travers sur l'univers.

**1\. Angst**

Il ne l'aime pas – il l'utilise pour avoir le trône.

Elle n'ont plus ne l'aime pas – elle l'utilise pour combler le vide qu'elle ressent depuis le départ de Jaime.

**2\. UA**

L'armée de Daenerys est en déroute – la reine des dragons, elle, gît sans vie à ses pieds.

\- Maintenant... puis-je être votre roi ?

Cersei acquiesce – oui, Euron peut être son roi. Plus rien ne se dresse devant eux désormais.

 **3\. Crack**! **fic**

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'Euron est parti ? Tu es idiot. Il est allé chercher la compagnie dorée !

Sitôt que Cersei eu fini d'exposer son plan à Jaime, un corbeau vint se poser devant elle.

\- Tu vois ! C'est lui qui m'écrit. Il doit être arrivé à Braavos.

Le message était en effet d'Euron – mais celui-ci disait « Désolé ma reine, mais ces monstres ne me disent rien qui vaille. Je suis en effet rentré chez moi. Salutations. »

**4\. Crossover [La rose de Versailles]**

Madame du Barry aimait beaucoup Euron Greyjoy. Les deux avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, mais la plus importante restait leur ambition : tout deux n'avaient pas hésité à utiliser leur corps pour séduire les grands de ce monde et s'élever dans la société.

 **5\. First** **Time**

Elle a déjà fait l'amour avec d'autres hommes que Jaime. Mais pour la première, avec Euron, elle apprécie de se retrouver dans les bras d'un autre que son jumeau.

**6\. Fluff**

Se réveiller dans les bras d'un époux qu'elle respecte et apprécie un tant soi peu est tout nouveau pour Cersei. Et elle adore cela.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Personne ne vient les voir. Si Cersei en était tout d'abord attristée, elle se reprend vite – après tout, ils n'ont besoin de personne.

**8\. Famille**

L'enfant qui grandit dans ses entrailles est celui de Jaime – mais puisque celui-ci est parti dans le Nord, son père sera Euron. Ensemble, ils formeront une famille royale forte et impitoyable.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Jaime est mort.

Malgré toute la rancœur qui s'était installée entre eux, apprendre la nouvelle dévaste son cœur. La seule chose qui la maintient en vie est Euron, qui la console jour après jour jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne aussi forte qu'avant. L'idée que son époux, qui détestait pourtant Jaime, ait fait preuve de compassion et de respect de sa douleur, prouve à Cersei que même le Fer-né peut se montrer parfois bon.

**10\. Amour**

Au début, il ne voulait coucher avec elle que parce que c'était la reine. Maintenant, il attend avec impatience ces moments intimes, tout simplement parce Cersei sait admirablement bien se servir de son corps.


	11. Jon x Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Jon x Daenerys, proposé par Angelica !

**1\. Angst**

Daenerys le regarde, du sang sortant de la bouche qu'il a si souvent embrassé. Alors que ses yeux si beaux se parent du voile de la mort, Jon voudrait détourner son regard du sien. Mais il ne peut pas – il ne peut pas laisser Daenerys mourir seule. Alors il se force à rester près d'elle et à soutenir son regard accusateur et trahit.

**2\. UA**

Les cloches sonnent, et Jon pousse un soupir de soulagement. Daenerys près de lui semble presque déçue, mais elle se reprend – elle a promis sécurité à la ville si celle-ci se rendait. Jon prend alors sa main et elle lui sourit, déterminée.

Ils n'ont plus qu'à trouver Cersei, et le trône sera à eux.

 **3\. Crack**! **fic**

\- Donc en fait, tu n'aimes pas ce couple. Mais tu écrits dessus parce que Angelica l'a proposé ?

\- Oui.

\- Et elle l'a proposé _exprès_ pour t'embêter ?

\- Oui.

\- Et si elle a fait ça, c'est parce que lui avait toi-même proposé ce couple exprès pour l'embêter et qu'elle se venge ?

\- Oui.

\- … Vous êtes complètement tarées.

**4\. Crossover [Roméo et Juliette]**

Lorsque Juliette voit ce neveu et cette tante lutter contre les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre, elle se dit que de tout temps, des hommes se verront confrontés à des amours impossibles et interdits.

 **5\. First** **Time**

Jon n'a aucune envie du pouvoir – il ne voulait pas être commandent de la Garde, il ne voulait pas être roi du nord. Mais alors qu'il épouse Daenerys et monte avec elle sur le trône de fer, pour la première fois l'idée de gouverner ne le rebute pas.

**6\. Fluff**

Lorsqu'elle est dans ses bras, elle oublie la guerre, les Marcheurs Blancs, la mort qui les attend. Il n'y a que Jon, lui promettant que tout ira bien.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Ygritte toise Daenerys. Drago toise Jon. Tout deux se tournent vers leurs partenaires respectifs pour lui murmurer :

\- Et c'est avec _ça_ que tu as comblé mon absence ?

**8\. Famille**

Il voulait fonder une famille avec elle, pas découvrir qu'ils appartenaient _déjà_ à une même famille.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Drogo lui manque terriblement. Chaque jour passé loin de lui est une torture ; la blessure de sa mort de s'est jamais cicatrisée. Et pourtant, dans les bras de Jon, elle trouve du réconfort. Elle peut même dire sincèrement qu'elle l'aime – elle ne l'aimera jamais comme elle a aimé Drogo, mais ce qu'ils partagent lui est précieux.

Il en est de même pour Jon.

**10\. Amour**

C'est sa tante, et lui, son neveu. Leurs actes devraient le dégoûter – et il est dégoûté, oui, mais pas autant qu'il le devrait, car malgré tout, il ne veut qu'une chose : _recommencer._


	12. Cersei et Tyrion et Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le duo du jour est un Cersei et Jaime et Tyrion, proposé par moi-même !

**1\. Angst**

Elle le hait. Elle le hait de toutes les fibres de son corps. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand il est responsable de la mort de sa mère ? Jaime a beau dire qu'il est trop petit pour tuer quelqu'un, que ce n'est pas sa faute, elle n'en croit rien – Mère est partie à cause de Tyrion. Pour le mettre au monde.

Et puis, même s'il ne le montre pas, Père pense comme elle. Et Père a toujours raison. Alors oui, Tyrion a tué sa mère. Et elle le hait pour cela.

**2\. UA**

Elle arrive dans la chambre, Jaime à ses côtés. Sa mère sourit, fatiguée, mais elle semble heureuse. Dans ses bras ce trouve une forme bruyante qu'on lui présente comme étant son petit frère.

\- Il a une tête bizarre, fait remarquer Cersei.

Tywin et Johanna lui expliquent qu'ils ne peuvent en être encore sûrs mais qu'à priori, Tyrion aura des problèmes morphologiques.

\- Mais cela ne doit pas vous empêcher de l'aimer, leur dit sa mère.

Cersei et Jaime acquiescent. Évidement qu'ils l'aimeront pareillement. C'est leur petit frère.

 **3\. Crack**! **fic**

La tension dans la chambre est palpable. Jaime et Cersei ont quinze ans, Tyrion huit, mais ils se concentrent aussi sérieusement que s'ils étaient déjà adultes. Et finalement, au bout de quelques secondes d'une lutte silencieuse, Cersei finit par poser une carte, victorieuse :

\- +2 pour Tyrion !

Mais celui-ci réplique avec un +4. Cersei pousse un cri de rage, elle qui doit piocher alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une carte.

Peu de gens le savent, mais la guerre entre Cersei et Tyrion a débuté ce jour là, au détour d'une partie de UNO.

**4\. Crossover [Downton Abbey]**

Quand Mary et Edith voient ces deux frères et sœurs s'entre-déchirer, elles ne peuvent que se féliciter de ne pas en être arrivées à de telles extrémités. Elles ne s'aimeront peut-être jamais mais au moins, maintenant, elles ne veulent plus se faire du mal et chacune souhaite à l'autre une longue et heureuse vie. C'est plus que peuvent se vanter Cersei et Tyrion.

Et lorsqu'elles voient Jaime, elles ont un sourire nostalgique – tout comme Sybil, il est celui qui maintient leur fratrie debout.

 **5\. First** **Time**

La première fois où Jaime a tenu tête à Cersei, c'est pour protéger Tyrion. La fillette qu'elle était comprend alors que ce bébé brailleur qui paraît inoffensif est peut-être finalement son principal adversaire dans la course à celui qui gagnera le cœur de Jaime.

C'est peut-être parce que Tyrion n'a jamais voulu y participer et s'est contenté de _vraiment_ aimer Jaime, sans arrière pensée, qu'au final, elle la perd.

**6\. Fluff**

Cersei et Tyrion se haïssent cordialement, et tout le monde le sait. Ils ne ratent jamais une occasion pour se tirer dans les pattes ou pour s'envoyer des répliques destructives. Le seul moment où ils cessent les hostilités, c'est lors de l'anniversaire de Jaime – aucun d'entre eux ne veut gâcher la joie de leur frère. Leur amour pour lui est peut-être la seule chose qu'ils partagent réellement.

Tyrion est tout de même bien agacé que l'anniversaire de Cersei tombe (logiquement) le même jour. Sans Jaime, il se serait fait un malin plaisir de le gâcher.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Jaime pensait avoir assisté à de nombreux repas de famille gênants, où Cersei et Tyrion se chamaillaient sans cesse – mais ce n'est rien comparé à celui qu'ils partagent à l'Endroit.

**8\. Famille**

Cersei et Tyrion ne se sont jamais considérés comme une famille. Cela n'empêche pas le cadet de ressentir un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il voit le corps sans vie de sa sœur.

Bien évidemment, ce n'est rien comparé à la souffrance qui s'empare de lui lorsqu'il voit Jaime, étendu sur le sol, sans vie.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Même si Jaime fait croire à tout le monde qu'il se fiche désormais de Cersei, Tyrion sait qu'il ment. Il se rend bien compte de combien son frère est malheureux et déçu du comportement de sa sœur. Il sait également qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt sur celui-ci. Il ne peut espérer qu'il s'en remettra.

Lorsque Jaime lui demande d'être son témoin pour son mariage avec Brienne de Tarth, Tyrion est définitivement soulagé. Son frère est vraiment passé à autre chose.

**10\. Amour**

Jaime ne sait jamais interrogé sur l'amour qu'il avait pour Cersei. Il était venu dans ce monde avec elle, n'avait connu l'existence que Cersei à ses côtés. L'aimer était naturel, facile, dans l'ordre des choses.

Il avait en revanche appris à aimer Tyrion. Il avait dû s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie dans la famille, avait dû apprendre à connaître l'enfant. Peut-être que si Cersei en avait fait de même, les choses auraient été bien différentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de fin : Théorie du complot : la guerre froide a commencé à cause d'une partie de UNO.


	13. Catelyn et Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le duo du jour est un Catelyn et Jon, proposé par Lassa !

**1\. Angst**

A chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur lui, Catelyn ne peut s'empêcher de s'imaginer Ned avec une autre femme. Elle aurait aimé voir Jon pour ce qu'il était réellement – un gentil garçon – et non pour le rappel constant de la tromperie de son époux, mais le fait est qu'elle n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Et elle se déteste pour cela.

**2\. UA**

Catelyn ne peut s'empêcher d'observer attentivement Jon, jour après jour. Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un bébé, ressemblant aux milliards d'autres bébés. Mais en grandissant, en sera-t-il de même ? Et si ses yeux devenaient violets ? Et si ses cheveux se dotaient de l'argenté caractéristique des Targaryen ? Tout le monde saurait alors la vérité, et Jon serait danger. Cette simple idée la fait frémir – mais elle finit toujours par se reprendre. Elle ne laissera jamais quelqu'un faire du mal à cet enfant.

 **3\. Crack**! **fic**

\- Jon... si j'ai été si dure envers toi toutes ces années c'est parce que... j'essayais de faire disparaître mes sentiments pour toi.

\- Vous m'aimez Lady Catelyn ? Oh, bénis soient les sept, je ne pensais pas que mon amour était réciproque.

\- Oh, Jon, embrassez-moi !

\- Oh Catelyn, touch...

_\- STOOOOOOP !_

_\- Et oh, ça va le lectorat de couper la scène comme ça là ?_

_\- On a pas demandé à lire ça !_

_\- Ouais bah on m'a demandé un JonxCatelyn, faut savoir ce qu'on veut hein... Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de s'incruster dans mon histoire ? Pff le crackfic d'Angelica m'a vraiment fait délirer..._

_\- (Angelica dans le fond) Oui bah mon crackfic vient de ton histoire d'hameçon magique alors si on y réfléchit, c'est de ta faute._

_\- Oui, tu l'as suffisamment dit au moins cinq fois dans l'OS alors que bon, c'est toi qui a écrit dessus hein !_

_\- (Marina, blasée) Sinon on peut passer à la suite ?_

_\- (Angelica et Almayen, piteuses) Oui... Herm, désolée pour la digression._

**4\. Crossover [Raiponce]**

Jon n'est pas son fils et pour cette raison, elle a été horrible avec lui. Elle culpabilisait de ce fait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre cette Mère Gothel. En apprenant l'histoire de Raiponce, elle se dit que tout compte fait, elle n'était pas si horrible – au moins, elle, elle n'a pas enfermé Jon dans une tour toute sa vie pour se servir de lui !

 **5\. First** **Time**

Brienne est la première – et la seule – personne a qui Catelyn confie sa plus grande culpabilité : celle de ne jamais avoir su aimer Jon et de l'avoir toujours mal traité pour une chose dont il n'était guère responsable.

**6\. Fluff**

Elle n'arrive pas à considérer Jon comme son enfant, et n'y parviendra jamais. Elle est toutefois heureuse que Robb parvienne à le considérer comme son frère.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Nombreux sont ceux qui viennent s'excuser à Catelyn pour les torts qui lui ont causé. Catelyn, elle, ne s'excuse qu'à une seule personne : Jon. Elle a été horrible à son égard, l'a traité comme un moins que rien et ne l'a considéré qu'avec mépris toute sa vie. Et pourtant, Jon lui pardonne, et la prend maladroitement dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle lui rend son étreinte, Catelyn se dit qu'elle ne mérite vraiment pas le pardon d'une aussi grande âme – mais elle est tout de même heureuse de l'avoir.

Et surtout, elle se promet de tout faire pour le mériter.

**8\. Famille**

Si seulement elle avait fait l'effort de se tourner vers lui... ils auraient pu former une véritable famille.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Jon ne connaîtra jamais sa mère. Il n'a aucune idée de comment celle-ci a rencontré son père, de son visage ou bien même de son nom. Même s'il a une famille aimante avec les Stark, cette absence de connaissances lui fait mal. Il ne demande qu'une vague image à laquelle se raccrocher ! Lui aussi voudrait une mère à laquelle penser...

Et à chaque fois que Catelyn le prend dans ses bras pour le consoler après un cauchemar, Jon culpabilise. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'une mère qui n'a jamais voulu de lui lorsqu'il a une femme qui l'accepte, malgré le sang qu'ils ne partagent pas ?

**10\. Amour**

Elle ne peut pas aimer Jon. Mais par amour pour Ned, elle veut bien essayer de ne pas le haïr.


	14. Kevan et Lancel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Kevan et Lancel, proposé par moi-même !

**1\. Angst**

Il ne peut pas laisser cette bougie tous les réduire en cendre. Il continue donc de ramper tant bien que mal, faisant fi de l'insoutenable douleur qu'il ressent – en vain. Alors que tout explose autour de lui, ses deux dernières secondes de conscience ne sont pas consacrées à sa propre mort : ses pensées sont dirigées vers son père, dans le Septuaire, et qu'il n'a pas pu sauver.

Lorsque le feu grégois explose en haut, Kevan aussi ne pense pas à lui : tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est prier pour que Lancel soit loin de ce massacre.

**2\. UA**

Lancel est maigre. Terriblement maigre. Mais ce qui frappe le plus Kevan, c'est sa pâleur, qui s'accentue jour après jour. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que son fils est inconscient, survivant tout juste grâce aux potions que les mestres parviennent à le faire ingérer. Ceux-ci ne cessent de lui dire qu'il est inutile qu'il reste ainsi à son chevet et qu'il devrait aller prendre un peu de repos, mais Kevan refuse de bouger. Son fils les a tous sauvé – c'est un héros, qui a tous veillé sur eux. C'est à lui de veiller sur lui maintenant.

 **3\. Crack**! **fic**

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lancel. ( _Bonjour Lancel!_ ) Je suis ici parce que Cersei m'a tué. Elle m'a attiré dans un piège pour me poignarder et me faire comprendre juste avant de mourir que tout ce à quoi je tenais allait disparaître par ma faute.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Kevan. ( _Bonjour Kevan!_ ) Je suis ici parce que Cersei m'a tué. Bon comme beaucoup de gens, mais elle était parfaitement conscience que j'étais dans le Septuaire alors que je suis son oncle !

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tyrion ( _Bonjour Tyrion!_ ) Moi, Cersei m'a pourri la vie dès ma naissance. Elle m'a martyrisé, enfin une fois, merci Jaime de l'avoir arrêté d'ailleurs. Bref, ça c'est pas arrangé ensuite.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jaime ( _Bonjour Jaime!_ ) Je suis ici parce que j'ai réalisé que la relation que j'avais avec elle n'était pas saine, et pas seulement parce que c'était ma sœur. Mais aussi parce qu'elle s'est toujours jouée de moi, ne portait que peu d'intérêt à ma personne et ne me voyait que comme son double. De plus elle a essayé de me tuer, deux fois.

\- Très bien ! Je déclare cette séance des « Cersei Lannister m'a pourri la vie alors qu'elle est de ma famille » ouverte !

**4\. Crossover [Downton Abbey]**

Isobel Crowley est d'un grand soutient, et ce pas uniquement parce que son fils est lui aussi entre la vie et la mort et qu'elle sait donc ce qu'il ressent. C'est surtout parce que, malgré le lieu où ils sont et la terreur qu'est la leur, elle parvient à le faire rire. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Dorna, Kevan retrouve du plaisir à être en compagnie d'une femme. Et ce qui est d'autant plus agréable, c'est qu'il a l'impression qu'il en est de même pour Isobel.

C'est lorsque Matthew se réveille, et une semaine après Lancel, que Kevan demande à la lady de sortir avec lui. Il ne peut retenir un sourire d'adolescent lorsqu'elle lui répond « Oui, avec joie ».

 **5\. First** **Time**

Lancel est son premier enfant. Après toutes ces années de peurs d'infertilité, Kevan peut enfin avoir le plaisir d'être appelé Père. Et chaque jour qui passe, Kevan ne peut que se dire que cette attente valait largement la peine.

**6\. Fluff**

C'est aux parents de prendre soin de leurs enfants, et non l'inverse. Kevan ne peut toutefois pas nier qu'il est toujours heureux lorsque Lancel s'occupe de lui lorsqu'il tombe malade. Le fait de savoir que son petit garçon viendra lui apporter sa soupe et lui lire une histoire pour l'occuper aide toujours Kevan à se sentir mieux.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Leurs retrouvailles sont salées. Non pas à cause des ressentiments ou des incompréhensions qui s'étaient creusées entre eux, mais à cause des larmes qui parcourent leurs joues. Lancel pleure sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir su sauver son père – ce dernier, lui, pleure la honte qu'il a eu de ne pas avoir su protéger son enfant.

Mais derrières ces regrets se cachent des larmes de joie – celle de s'être enfin retrouvés, et d'avoir tout le temps de l'Endroit pour ré-apprendre à vivre ensemble.

**8\. Famille**

Enfant, Kevan a toujours un peu jalousé Tywin – non pas pour le titre d'héritier de son aîné, mais pour la prestance et la fierté qu'il dégageait.

Adulte, Kevan se dit de plus en plus que c'est lui qui devrait être envié. La famille de Tywin est déchirée : celui-ci déteste froidement ses trois enfants, à l'exception peut-être de Jaime, et encore – Tywin ne voit pas l'aîné pour ce qu'il est mais pour ce qu'il voudrait qu'il soit. Cersei et Tyrion se livrent une guerre sans merci et sans l'intervention de Jaime, se seraient certainement déjà entretué enfants. La famille de Kevan, au contraire, est soudée. Chacun de ses membres s'aime sincèrement et veille sur l'autre.

Oui, Kevan n'est peut-être que l'ombre du grand Tywin, mais à ses yeux, sa vie est bien plus éclatante.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Voir Lancel rejoindre l'église lui fait mal – aurait-il raté quelque chose en tant que père ? Mais Lancel le rassure : il veut se vouer à Dieu par conviction, et non par manque d'amour filial. Et s'il devient moine, cela ne change rien au fait que Kevan reste son père.

**10\. Amour**

Kevan avait toujours entendu dire que l'amour pour son enfant était incomparablement puissant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tient Lancel dans ses bras pour la première fois qu'il se rend compte à quel point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de fin : sans surprise, je dédie ce chapitre à Marina.


	15. Daenerys x Drogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Daenerys x Drogo, proposé par Mana et Angelica !
> 
> Note : je me base sur les livres. Notamment pour leurs noces, où Drogo ne viole pas Daenerys, mais attends qu'elle dise oui (et prenne l'initiative des choses). Je sais pas pourquoi la série a changé ça. Enfin...

**1\. Angst**

Elle a tué son enfant. Elle a beau accuser la sorcière de l'avoir trompé, Daenerys sait bien qu'elle est l'unique responsable. Au fond d'elle, elle se doutait de quelle nature serait le prix à payer pour sauver Drogo ; mais elle avait fait taire cette petite voix qui lui disait de ne pas accepter ce pacte. Drogo, son cher et aimé Drago, allait la quitter à tout jamais – il en était hors de question ! Elle aurait tout, c'était-elle juré. Drogo, son enfant, dans peu de temps son trône.

Mais la réalité vous rattrape toujours. Et maintenant, Daenerys n'a plus rien – ni son fils à naître, ni son mari pour lequel elle a sacrifié la chaire de sa chaire.

**2\. UA**

Daenerys pleure des jours durant. Même si elle ne regrette pas son geste, sentir son ventre, encore si peu de temps auparavant plein de vie et désormais désespérément vide, la ronge. Heureusement, Drogo vient toujours près d'elle, plein d'une tendresse brute. Et lorsqu'il la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter, elle se dit que oui, elle a vraiment fait le bon choix. Des enfants, elle pourra en avoir d'autres – mais il n'y a qu'un seul Drogo au monde.

 **3\. Crack**! **fic**

\- Ce couple est quand même pas très sain quand on y pense. Drogo viole Daenerys...

\- Pas dans les livres.

\- Ouais mais dans les livres Daenerys a treize ans. C'est pas mieux.

\- … Ouais en fait Game of thrones c'est glauque quelque soit le support.

**4\. Crossover [Outlander]**

Claire comprend bien ce que ressent cette jeune femme. Elle aussi a été propulsée dans un monde où elle n'avait aucun repère et ne connaissait aucun des codes qui le régissait. De plus, elle aussi a été contrainte d'épouser un homme de ce monde étranger. Elle ne peut que souhaiter à Daenerys qu'elle connaisse une aussi belle histoire d'amour que celle qu'elle a connu avec Jamie.

 **5\. First** **Time**

Leur première fois n'est pas agréable – et les suivantes non plus. Même si Drogo attend toujours son accord avant de la toucher, Daenerys ne prend aucun plaisir dans ces activités nuptiales.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne à connaître tant son mari que son corps...

**6\. Fluff**

Chaque soir, Daenerys descend de cheval péniblement. Elle n'est pas encore une vrai dothrakie : elle n'a jamais autant chevauchée et les journées passées sur son destrier sont douloureuses. À chaque fois qu'elle va se coucher, elle redoute le lendemain où elle devra de nouveau affronter son incofort.

Mais un matin, alors qu'elle va vers son cheval blanc, elle remarque que quelque chose a changé : le dos du cheval est recouvert d'une moelleuse couverture. Étonnée, elle regarde à gauche et à droite pour essayer de comprendre comment l'objet est apparu. Elle voit alors Drogo lui faire un hochement de tête maladroit, et Daenerys sourit. Elle ne s'est jamais plaint de ses douleurs, mais son mari y a fait attention et a essayé de remédier à son mal-être comme il le pouvait.

Elle se dit alors qu'il y a des bonnes choses à tirer de lui.

**7\. L'Endroit**

C'est lorsqu'ils se retrouvent, après toutes ces années de séparation, que Daenerys voit Drogo pleurer pour la première fois.

**8\. Famille**

Daenerys ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur son ventre qui s'agrandit jour après jour. Elle n'a jamais spécialement voulu des enfants – elle était trop jeune avant d'être mariée pour pleinement s'imaginer mère. Mais maintenant qu'elle est en train de le devenir, elle en est heureuse. Elle, le petit être dans son ventre et Drogo formeront une famille unie.

Elle s'en fait la promesse.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Daenerys ne comprend pas pourquoi elle se met à flancher en voyant le corps de Viserys être mis sur le bûcher. Après tout, elle en était venue à le haïr si fort qu'elle l'avait tué de sang froid ! Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle soudainement à se retenir de pleurer ? C'était complètement aberrant.

Mais malgré tout, Viserys était son frère. Même Drogo, qui n'a jamais caché son aversion pour l'arrogant jeune homme, semble comprendre cela. Il prend discrètement la main de son épouse dans la sienne et la sert doucement. L'étreinte lui fait du bien – non seulement elle lui montre que le Khal a bel et bien des sentiments, mais lui prouve également qu'elle a une nouvelle famille désormais.

**10\. Amour**

Elle ne parle presque pas le dothraki, lui ne parle presque pas la langue commune. Et pourtant, ils parviennent à se comprendre et à s'aimer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de fin : vous pouvez encore proposer de nouveau duo, ils sont tous enregistrés et seront donc tous fait à un moment ou à un autre.
> 
> Je vous propose aussi un nouveau format : j'ai fait une liste de 43 personnages de GOT, alors donnez moi des paires de nombres entre 1 et 43 pour obtenir un duo mystère ! * l'auteure prie pour ne pas tomber sur un truc trop chelou genre Pycelle et Ramsay *


	16. Sam x Shae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Sam x Shae, tiré au sort par Angelica !

**1\. Angst**

Lorsqu'il apprend qu'il entretient une relation sentimentale et d'un amour réciproque avec une prostituée, son père est furieux. Il aurait tant aimé que son fils soit un héritier digne de ce nom, mais celui-ci ne lui apporte qu'une honte perpétuelle : son manque d'entrain pour les activités viriles, sa faiblesse, et maintenant une prostituée ! C'en est trop. Il décide, en grand seigneur magnanime, de lui laisser le choix : soit Sam accepte de prendre le noir, soit il tuera Shae.

Sam, évidement, n'hésite pas un instant. Ne plus voir Shae brise son cœur, mais la savoir morte le tuerai.

**2\. UA**

Shae avait toute sa vie été victime de nombreux préjugés de part son caractère affirmé ou sa manière de s'habiller. Ainsi, parce qu'elle mettait des mini-jupes et qu'elle clamait aimer le sexe, elle avait été propulsée dans la classe « salope ». Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la manière dont elle s'occupait de son corps devait faire d'être quelqu'un de méprisable. Et même lorsqu'elle faisait des activités plus « dignes », elle était toujours victime de rejet – pour les autres, si elle lisait parfois des livres, ce n'était que parce qu'elle voulait « faire genre ». Shae en était perplexe. Ne pouvait-on pas sincèrement aimé coucher et lire ? Pourquoi cela devait-il être incompatible ? Mais comme elle semblait être la seule à penser ainsi, elle se contentait de lire dans son coin, sans faire attention aux murmures des autres.

C'est pourquoi un jour, alors qu'elle était plongée dans le deuxième tome de Six of Crows, et qu'un adolescent de son âge vint s'asseoir près d'elle, elle s'apprêta à le rembarrer méchamment. Mais l'intrus ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa vie, ses vêtements, son maquillage. Il se contenta simplement de s'excuser de la déranger mais qu'il était heureux d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qui connaissait sa duologie préférée ! Suite à sa rencontre avec Sam, les après-midi à la bibliothèque devinrent bien plus agréables.

 **3\. Crack**! **fic**

\- Et bien en fait celui-là il m'est venu tout seul !

\- Donc t'es en train de me dire que tu as galéré pendant dix ans pour Jon et Catelyn qui est un duo canon et logique, mais que Shae et Sam qui sort d'on ne sait où, t'as réglé ça en vingt minutes ?

\- L'inspiration a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

**4\. Crossover [Harry Potter]**

Nombreux sont ceux qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi Shae n'est pas jalouse d'Hermione. La jeune Gryffondor passe son temps collée avec Sam ! Mais Shae sait qu'elle n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter : son petit-ami est l'homme le plus fidèle du monde, et elle lui fait confiance. Alors non, elle n'est pas jalouse. Elle est plutôt heureuse de voir que Sam a une amie avec qui parler littérature.

 **5\. First** **Time**

Sam ne pensait jamais connaître de femmes. Comme son père le fait si souvent (cruellement) remarquer, aucune femme ne voudrait s'unir à lui de part son physique disgracieux. Si une femme s'intéresserait à lui un jour, cela serait uniquement pour son titre. Lorsqu'il rencontre Shae, la jeune femme vient de quitter sa région natale pour s'installer sur ses terres. Elle ne sait donc pas encore qui il est, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de s'intéresser à lui et à ses goûts. Elle ignore toujours son nom lorsqu'elle l'embrasse pour la première fois.

**6\. Fluff**

Samwell est le premier de ses clients à vraiment parler avec elle. Il lui demande d'où elle vient, discute avec elle de ses rêves et envies, se montre curieux de sa vie. La relation qu'ils entretiennent est purement sexuelle et sous échange d'argent, mais elle est d'une drôle de manière _sincère._

**7\. L'Endroit**

Jon Snow à du mal avec Shae. Premièrement, il appréciait sincèrement Gilly et, même si elle et Sam se sont séparés d'un commun accord et continuent chacun de s'occuper du jeune Sam, cela lui fait étrange de ne plus voir la sauvageonne comme petite-amie de son meilleur ami. Deuxièmement, il est au courant de l'histoire entre Shae et Tyrion, et comment celle-ci s'est terminée. Mais Sam aussi est au courant de ce passé, et pourtant aime profondément Shae. Alors Jon se dit qu'il devrait lui laisser une chance. Et lorsqu'il le fait, il est agréablement surpris de la personne qu'il découvre.

**8\. Famille**

Shae pensait que ne pas avoir de famille était la pire chose sur terre. C'est lorsqu'elle rencontre cette de Sam qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle avait tord : le pire, c'est d'avoir une famille qui ne vous aime pas et vous rabaisse continuellement. À chaque pique lancée par son père ou frère, elle sent Sam se crisper, mais il encaisse silencieusement. Mais lorsque son père insulte Shae de part son ancien métier, Sam se lève brusquement pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Personne n'insultera sa femme !

 _Femme_ ? se demande alors Shae. Apparemment, elle vient de se fiancer. Tant mieux. Elle pourra officiellement fonder une nouvelle famille avec cet homme doux, aimant et courageux.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Souvent, Sam ne parvient pas à croire à son bonheur. Les nombreuses années de moqueries et rabaissements subis dans sa famille le font douter. Comment l'erreur de la nature qu'il était, cette petite chose si répugnante, pourrait-il sortir avec une aussi belle femme qu'est Shae ?

À chaque fois qu'elle le surprend à penser ainsi, Shae lève les yeux au ciel. Elle ne dit rien, sachant bien que des mots ne pourront jamais complètement renfermer ces vieilles blessures. Elle se contente de le prendre doucement dans les bras et l'embrasser sur le front. Et dans cette douce étreinte, les doutes de Sam finissent toujours par disparaître.

**10\. Amour**

Lorsqu'il lui dit je t'aime pour la première fois lors d'une déclaration enflammée, il panique complètement. Cela ne fait que deux semaines qu'ils sont ensemble ! Lui et sa grande bouche romantique et son cœur fleur bleu vont tout faire rater ! Mais Shae, un instant surprise, le regarde et sourit.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répond-t-elle.

Sa réponse est sobre, mais pour l'anti romantique qu'est Shae, elle vaut toutes les déclarations du monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah en fait j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur ces deux-là.


	17. Lancel x Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Lancel x Robb, défi trouvé sur feu discord de l'Enfer de Dante !

**1\. Angst**

Lorsque Lancel apprend la mort de ses frères, tout son être se brise. Ils étaient si jeunes et si innocents ! Et au delà de la douleur, naît une autre émotion : la haine. Robb Stark a manqué à son devoir et n'a pas réussi à protéger ses prisonniers. Mais surtout, Lancel a manqué à son devoir de frère.

**2\. UA**

Jaime Lannister leur a échappé – Robb n'aime pas devoir l'admettre, mais le chevalier est trop doué pour être attrapé. La bataille est toutefois une victoire : les lions sont en déroute, et ils ont pu de plus capturer Lancel, le fils aîné de Kevan Lannister. Lorsque celui-ci est amené devant lui, Robb est touché par la jeunesse de son nouveau prisonnier, mais aussi par la bonté dont il se dégage de lui.

 **3\. Crack**! **fic**

\- J'ai tellement galéré pour celui-là ! J'avais le texte de Marina en tête, et je ne voulais pas la copier...

\- En même temps, dès que ya Lancel, ya Marina. C'est dur de les dissocier...

**4\. Crossover [Roméo et Juliette]**

Deux amoureux d'un clan ennemi... Juliette a une douloureuse impression de déjà-vu.

 **5\. First** **Time**

En voyant son cousin entrer dans la tente pour les négociations, Jaime ne peut retenir un sourire. Celui-ci devient de content à taquin lorsqu'il voit son Lancel rougir furieusement en serrant la main du Roi du nord – il semblerait que son cousin vienne d'avoir son premier coup de foudre, et Robb Stark n'a pas l'air mieux.

Ce n'est certainement pas son rôle d'otage, mais Jaime se promet de tout faire pour que quelque chose aboutisse entre les deux d'ici la fin de cette réunion.

**6\. Fluff**

Etre un prisonnier de guerre n'est pas un statut agréable. Mais puisque cela lui a permis de rencontrer et de se rapprocher de Robb Stark, cela en valait la peine.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Il ne sait pas bien à quoi cela lui servirait d'aller trouver le Roi du nord pour lui expliquer sa manière de pensée. Après tout, il a retrouvé ses frères et la guerre tout comme leur vie est terminée désormais. Mais Lancel y va quand même, pour déverser sa colère, sa tristesse, sa rancoeur. Il s'attend à ce Robb l'envoie paître, nie son rôle dans le meurtre de Willem et Martyn. Au lieu de cela, le brun l'écoute attentivement et s'excuse tout en sachant que cela ne changera rien. Mais Lancel accepte ses excuses, et de ce moment née une étrange amitié.

**8\. Famille**

Lorsqu'ils envoient le faire-part de leur mariage, les cœurs de Lancel et de Robb battent à toute vitesse. Leurs familles se haïssent et ils redoutent déjà les nombreux refus qui viendront. Mais ils se reprennent vite – ceux qui les aiment réellement seront présents. Et de toute manière, ils formeront à eux deux une nouvelle famille, heureuse et aimante.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Il est assez douloureux de constater que Robb Stark, son ennemi, le considère avec plus de respect qu'on fait certains membres de sa famille depuis sa naissance. Mais l'idée qu'un homme qui devrait le haïr a su reconnaître en lui des qualités et l'estime tout de même, rassure Lancel sur sa valeur.

**10\. Amour**

Robb est un homme du Nord qui ne connaît donc pas les dieux du Sud. Mais puisqu'ils sont si chers à Lancel, il cherche à en savoir plus sur eux – et c'est à ce moment là que Lancel comprend qu'il est amoureux de lui.


	18. Yara x Margaery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Yara x Margaery, proposé par Starck sur le discord de l'Enfer de Dante pour les couples improbables !

**1\. Angst**

Deux amantes, l'une brûlée par une reine et l'autre noyée par le roi de celle-ci – c'est une triste antithèse.

**2\. UA**

Yara Greyjoy n'aime pas Port-Réal. Elle s'en doutait avant de venir à la capitale, obligée de suivre Euron en tant que membre de la famille Greyjoy, et la pratique a confirmé la théorie. La ville était une puanteur ambulante, les gens hypocrites, et la reine sournoise. Voir son oncle « draguer » Cersei Lannister lui donne envie de vomir. À vrai dire, Cersei Lannister tout court lui donne envie de vomir. Pour toutes ces raisons, Yara se débrouille pour passer le plus de temps possible loin de la salle du trône, préférant explorer les coins reculés du château. C'est comme cela qu'un jour, elle découvre des cachots obscurs et, dans l'un d'entre eux, une forme recroquevillée appartenant à ce qui semble être une jeune fille terrorisée. Après l'avoir mis en confiance, Yara finit par apprendre l'effroyable vérité : elle a face à elle Margaery Tyrell, censée être morte dans l'explosion du Septuaire mais ramenée à la vie par la Main de la reine pour servir d'expérience à celle-ci. Yara se promet alors de tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver cette pauvre âme – et lorsqu'elle y parvient, elle laisse sans aucun regret ce palais de malheur.

 **3\. Crack**! **fic**

\- Code rouge ! Code rouge !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est la première fois que j'ai aucune idée pour le crackfic !

\- Oh merde euh...

\- Ah si, c'est bon.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Écoute : _Il était une fois, une pêcheuse._

\- Oh non... ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je crois...

_\- Cette pêcheuse, prénommée Yara, était la meilleure du continent. La raison de son succçès tenait en un accessoire spécial..._

\- Pas le hameçon, pas le hameçon...

_\- Un hameçon !_

\- Et merde...

_\- Cet hameçon était magique. Un jour, alors qu'elle pêchait, elle fit mouche. Mais au lieu de remonter à la surface un poisson, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir une jeune fille ! C'était..._

\- Margaery Tyrell ?

\- Comment tu as deviné ?

Je sais pas. Peut-être parce que c'est un peu le chapitre sur ce ship ?

\- Eh oh, ça va la blasée, on fait ce qu'on peut hein. Donc oui, c'était Margaery Tyrell. _Donc elles s'embrassent, tombent amoureuses, et vivent heureuses jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tadam !_

\- C'était vraiment nul.

**4\. Crossover [Brooklyn 9-9]**

Parmi les nombreuses personnes qui avaient fait de Margaery la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui, il en était une qui ne se doutera jamais de l'importance qu'elle aura eu dans sa vie : le lieutenant de police Rosa Diaz. Lorsque Loras avait été agressé, c'était elle qui avait pris sa plainte. Alors qu'ils attendaient l'impression d'un document, Margaery avait remarqué le drapeau de la fierté bisexuelle à son bureau. La policière avait remarqué son regard interrogateur et avait juste haussé les épaules :

\- Ouais, j'suis bi.

Sur le coup, Margaery avait poliment hoché la tête, sans rien dire de plus. Mais quelques mois après, quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Yara, les doutes avaient commencé à naître : devait-elle faire son coming-out ? Sa famille avait accepté sans soucis Loras, mais la bisexualité était encore bien incomprise, considérée souvent comme une phase ou un refus de se dire lesbienne. Était alors revenu à son esprit l'image de cette policière. Si celle-ci avait réussi à assumer la femme qu'elle était, dans le milieu parfois difficile de la police et semblait être acceptée par ses collègues, pourquoi Margaery ne pouvait-elle pas en faire autant ?

Alors oui, si aujourd'hui elle pouvait dire fièrement qu'elle aimait autant les hommes que les femmes, c'était en grande partie grâce à Rosa Diaz.

 **5\. First** **Time**

Yara Greyjoy n'était pas du genre à aller chez le fleuriste – les fleurs, ce n'étaient pas vraiment son truc. Pourtant, ce matin-là, elle entra pour la première fois dans un de ces satanées royaumes végétal. Si elle n'était pas aussi énervée de toutes ces plantes inutiles, Yara aurait pu remarquer que la gérante de la boutique était vraiment très jolie. Elle ne fit ce constat qu'au moment de passer en caisse, lorsque la commerçante – que son badge identifiait comme Margaery – lui demanda si elle achetait des fleurs pour une occasion particulière.

\- Nous avons des badges souhaitant bon anniversaire, par exemple, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- J'achète ces conneries parce que mon frère est à l'hôpital après avoir été passé à tabac par un putain de détraqué, répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant de ce saisir du bouquet et de quitter la boutique sans un regard en arrière.

Le soir, alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre de Theon, elle manqua de rentrer dans quelqu'un – la fleuriste du matin.

\- Non mais vous me suivez ou quoi ? Je sais que je suis magnifique, mais lâchez moi la grappe ! explosa Yara, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve par sa visite familiale.

\- Non. Je vais juste voir mon frère. Il a aussi été passé à tabac, parce qu'il a tenu la main de son petit copain en public. On attend encore qu'il se réveille.

C'était à son tour de répondre sèchement. Yara, elle, fut mortifiée de sa méchanceté. Alors qu'elle allait s'excuser, elle fut coupée dans son élan par son interlocutrice :

\- Et puis, suivre les gens c'est extrêmement bizarre et flippant. Vraiment, c'est pas une technique de drague, c'est un total manque de respect. Si je voulais vous draguer, je vous proposerai poliment d'aller prendre un café avec moi.

Elle marqua une pause avant de demander :

\- Alors, vous voulez prendre un café avec moi ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yara en perdit ses mots – un temps du moins, car elle reprit vite ses esprits pour dire « oui ».

**6\. Fluff**

Margaery est une rose, pleine d'épines prêtes à piquer quiconque se mettra en travers de son chemin. Mais elle est aussi faite de doux pétales, que seule Yara a le droit d'effeuiller.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Même à l'Endroit, Margaery a peur que quelqu'un découvre leur relation. Yara est bien évidement frustrée de ne pouvoir tenir la main de sa copine en public, mais elle comprend et respecte ses craintes. Son frère a été arrêté à cause de son orientation sexuelle. C'est cette même étroitesse d'esprit qui a causé leur mort à tous les deux. Alors oui, Margaery a peur. Tout ce que peut faire Yara, c'est rester à ses côtés et la rassurer – si quelqu'un lui fait du mal, elle le tuera, quand bien même ce monde ne le permet pas.

**8\. Famille**

Lorsque Margaery annonce à sa grand-mère qu'elle sort avec Yara Greyjoy, celle-ci ne s'offusque pas qu'elle soit une femme. Elle s'inquiète simplement de la réputation de la Fer-née – mais quand sa petite-fille lui assure qu'elle est vraiment heureuse avec elle, alors Olenna Tyrell hoche la tête, se fiant à son jugement. Margaery ne peut se retenir et fait un câlin à sa grand-mère. Celle-ci, qui est pourtant connue pour son absence de démonstrations sentimentales, lui rend son étreinte. Lorsqu'elle l'entent lui dire qu'elle l'aimera quoi qui arrive, peu importe qui elle aime, Margaery pleure de joie. Tous n'ont pas la chance d'avoir une famille aussi ouverte et bienveillante que la sienne.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Les mains de Yara sont remplies de sang et les chemins qu'elle a emprunté pavés de cadavres. Elle aimerait dire que tous les morts qu'elle a causée étaient méritées – certaines, comme celle de Ramsay, l'étaient. Mais la vérité, c'est que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle a tué des hommes parce qu'ils étaient en travers de son chemin, parce que sa culture lui a appris que la violence était la meilleure des réponses. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle vit avec la douce Margaery, se passé lui pèse.

Il lui pèse tellement qu'elle pense qu'il vaudrait mieux quitter la rose, pour son bien. Quand elle le lui annonce, Margaery proteste – elle se fiche bien de son passé de fer-née !

\- Regarde moi à travers tous mes péchés et voyons si tu es encore capable de dire que tu m'aimes, finit par lâcher Yara.

Margaery lui prend ses mains et la force à la regarder.

\- Oui, souffle-t-elle. Je t'aime. Je t'aime avec tous tes péchés, les passés et ceux à venir.

C'est quand elle entend la sincérité dans ces mots que Yara pleure pour la première fois.

**10\. Amour**

Yara n'avait jamais été très douée pour faire comprendre subtilement aux gens qu'elle était était intéressée par eux. Généralement, elle se contentait de se poser devant la fille en question pour lui proposer directement d'aller se trouver un coin tranquille.

Mais les choses étaient différentes avec Margaery. Elle qui n'aurait jamais pensé tomber amoureuse avait eu un coup de foudre pour la Tyrell. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question de simples galipettes. Elle voulait une vraie histoire d'amour. Elle avait donc décidé de faire les choses bien : l'inviter à sortir, lui faire des présents, la complimenter. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, la rose ne semblait se rendre compte de rien. C'est ainsi qu'excédée, Yara finit par s'asseoir devant elle et lui dire brusquement :

\- Je t'aime. Ça fait trois mois maintenant que j'essaie de te faire passer le message, mais tu sembles pas comprendre. J'en ai marre d'attendre. Donc voilà. Tu veux sortir avec moi ? En tant que petites-amies ?

La bouche de Margaery émit un « oh » surpris, avant de se fendre d'un sourire et de l'embrasser.


	19. Arya x Tommen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Arya x Tommen, tiré au sort par Mana !

**1\. Angst**

Arya ne pensait pas pouvoir s'émouvoir de la mort d'un Lannister. Mais lorsqu'elle apprend le suicide de Tommen, elle sent quelque chose en elle se serrer. Du peu qu'elle en avait vu, le jeune garçon n'était pas comme le reste de sa famille. Là où Joffrey se retenait de rire de l'accident de Bran, Tommen avait sincèrement prié pour son rétablissement. Et aujourd'hui, le jeune homme qu'il est devenu n'a eu d'autre recours pour échapper à sa peine que de s'enlever la vie. Et tout cela, à cause des manigances de sa mère.

Cela lui donne une nouvelle raison de tuer Cersei Lannister.

**2\. UA**

Les gardes royaux l'attrapent alors qu'elle allait réussir à quitter la ville. Lorsqu'elle est ramenée devant Joffrey, elle ne parvient pas à se taire. Elle se rue sur lui, lui criant sa haine et sa douleur. Joffrey ordonne alors qu'elle soit sévèrement punie. Mais alors que Merryn Trant allait la frapper, un cri retentit. C'est Tommen qui l'a poussé, horrifié de ce qui allait se passer sous ses yeux.

\- Elle ne veut pas vous manquer de respect, arrive-t-il à bredouiller. Vous venez d'ordonner la mort de son Père. Elle est simplement triste.

Joffrey semble sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais Cersei, que le « non » de son cadet semble avoir fait reprendre ses esprits, s'interpose :

\- Arya a agit sous le coup du deuil. Elle ne le refera plus. Comportez vous comme le roi magnanime et bon que nous savons être.

Arya veut hurler qu'il n'est ni bon, ni magnanime. Mais elle surprends le regard de Tommen lui suppliant de se taire et, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle s'exécute.

 **3\. Crack**! **fic**

Arya Stark est face à lui, une épée à la main. Tommen sait qu'elle vient pour lui, pour sa famille, pour se venger. Nul n'ignore dans les Sept Couronnes que la louve a mis au point une liste et que tous ceux qui sont sur celle-ci n'échapperont pas à son jugement. Le blond se redresse donc – quitte à mourir, autant le faire avec dignité.

\- Fait ce que tu dois faire, Arya Starck, dit-il. Je suis prêt à rejoindre les Sept.

\- Oh, bredouille-t-elle. C'est... bien. Mais pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

\- Je sais que tu viens me tuer. Je suis sur ta liste.

\- Oh oui, tu es sur ma liste. Mais pas sur celle des gens que je vais tuer. Tu es sur celle des gens que je vais baiser.

Sitôt que ces mots lui parviennent aux oreilles, Tommen se précipita vers elle pour l'embrasser.

**4\. Crossover [Once upon a time]**

Lorsque la malédiction est rompue et qu'ils se souviennent de qui ils sont réellement, les sentiments d'Arya et de Tommen sont confus. Une partie d'entre eux est dégoûtée du mariage qu'ils ont connus dans cette réalité. Mais une autre partie, une partie beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'ils auraient pensé ressentir, est triste que l'illusion se soit envolée – ces années, même factices, avaient été étrangement _heureuses._

 **5\. First** **Time**

La première fois qu'Arya voit Tommen, elle le trouve plutôt maladroit, si ce n'est inintéressant.

Le jeune garçon, lui, est fasciné dès qu'il pose ses yeux sur elle. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, la fillette dégage quelque chose de casse-cou et d'intrépide qui l'attire.

**6\. Fluff**

Dans les bras d'Arya, il n'est plus Tommen Baratheon, l'éternel second, le petit frère destiné à assurer un remplacement, celui qu'on oublie tant qu'on a pas besoin de lui.

Avec Arya, il se sent exister pour lui-même.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Arya s'était promis de ne pas chercher la bagarre. Mais lorsqu'elle apperçoit Joffrey, au hasard d'une rue, elle ne peut se retenir. Elle lui fonce dessus – avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agit en réalité de Tommen. Le jeune homme la regarde, médusé, avant de reconnaître à son tour cette silhouette du passé entre-apperçue bien des années avant. Contre toute attente, le blond commence à s'excuser, mais Arya le coupe immédiatement – il n'a jamais rien fait de mal à elle ou à sa famille.

**8\. Famille**

_Unissons nos deux familles, Ned !_

La phrase, qu'elle n'a pourtant pas entendue, résonne dans les oreilles d'Arya. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se l'imaginer, encore et encore. Comment son père a-t-il pu accepter de la fiancer, à Tommen Baratheon de plus ? Elle n'aurait pas dû en être si étonnée – Sansa avait bien été fiancée à Loras Tyrell l'année précédente. Ce fait l'enrage ; si seulement la main de Sansa avait été libre, ça serait elle qui aurait été jetée dans la fosse aux cerfs. La seule chose dans toute cette histoire qui lui apporte un certain soulagement est que cet abruti de Joffrey est déjà pris, par Margaery Tyrell. Tommen est peut-être quelqu'un qu'elle ne tient pas particulier en estime, mais au moins ne le déteste-t-elle pas.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

La nuit, alors qu'elle se réveille en sursaut et qu'elle voit Tommen allongé près d'elle dans leur lit, Arya prends peur. L'obscurité de la pièce ne lui permet pas de distinguer clairement les traits de la personne à côté d'elle – elle ne voit de cette dernière que des cheveux blonds. Son premier réflexe est alors de croire que Joffrey est près d'elle, prêt à ordonner sa mort où à la malmener comme il avait pu le faire avec Sansa.

Mais comme s'il sentait que sa compagne souffrait, Tommen, toujours à moitié ensommeillé, se retourne à chaque fois, pour la prendre dans ses bras. L'étreinte la calme à chaque fois – et surtout, elle la ramène à la réalité. Elle est certes avec un Lannister, mais celui-ci est bon, juste, doux et respectueux. C'est donc toujours avec un sourire apaisé que la louve se rendort, se sentant aimée et en sécurité.

**10\. Amour**

Un lion et une louve qui s'aiment... c'est si improbable qu'eux-même ne parviennent à croire à la réalité de la chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je vous lance un nouveau défi. Me donner le couple / duo le plus improbable auquel vous pouvez penser ! Mais attention... si je le relève, ça sera à vous d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur un truc que je vous aurais donné moi.
> 
> Et sinon, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez toujours proposer des duo ou tirer des paires au sort. J'ai encore des examens donc j'écris lentement, mais je note toutes vos propositions soigneusement, elles ne sont donc pas perdues.


	20. Jaime & Tyrion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Tyrion et Jaime, proposé par moi-même !

**1\. Angst**

Il haït Daenerys. Il la haït de toutes ses forces, pour ce qu'elle a fait à la ville, pour avoir brisé ses espoirs, pour avoir causé la mort de son frère.

Et surtout, il se haït de l'avoir permis de revenir à Westeros. Il est autant responsable qu'elle de la mort de Jaime.

**2\. UA**

\- Je plaide coupable.

La phrase de Tyrion résonne lourdement dans la salle d'audience. Cersei esquisse un sourire où la victoire et le deuil se mêlent à égale quantité. Jaime, lui, retient son souffle – Tywin lui a promis d'épargner son frère, mais il se méfie toujours de son père... Heureusement, celui-ci tient parole, et condamne Tyrion à prendre le Noir.

À cela, Jaime ne peut retenir un sourire de soulagement. Son frère va vivre. Il est condamné à tord, mais il va vivre. Et que Jaime doive renoncer à servir dans la garde pour se marier n'est qu'un petit sacrifice – après tout, c'est son rôle de grand frère que de protéger son cadet.

 **3\. Crack**! **fic**

\- Quel est ton plus grand regret pour la série ?

\- Qu'ils te fassent partir dans le sud et que tu meurs. Et toi ?

\- Qu'ils n'aient pas retranscrit notre conversation de retrouvailles des livres.

\- Sur le « sans main » « sans nez » ? Ca se comprend, j'ai pas perdu mon nez dans la série.

\- Ouais...

\- Attends tu regrettes que je n'ai pas perdu mon nez dans la série ?

\- Non, non... Juste que ça nous enlève un côté comique. C'est tout.

\- Ouais bah dans le livre, notre conversation « comique » se termine en menace de mort alors bon, c'est pas si terrible que ça s'ils ont changé.

\- Pas faux.

**4\. Crossover [Once upon a time]**

\- Donc en fait... ta mère adoptive est également ton arrière grand mère par alliance, ton beau-père est également l'ex compagnon de ta grand-mère paternelle et ton arrière grand-père a le même âge que toi ? Récapitula abasourdi Jaime.

\- Oui, répondit Henry.

\- Wouah... lâcha Tyrion. Moi qui pensait que notre arbre généalogique était compliqué.

 **5\. First** **Time**

Lorsqu'il voit Tyrion pour la première fois, Jaime ne sait pas quoi penser de cette forme hurlante. La forme pleure, s'agite, et d'après Père, Mère n'est plus à cause d'elle. Il pressent que comme Cersei, il devrait la détester. Et pourtant, lorsque les petits doigts de la forme agrippent avec force les siens, Jaime ne ressent qu'une seule chose : de l'amour.

**6\. Fluff**

Lorsqu'il était sur le point de partir pour Port-Réal, Jaime avait dit à un Tyrion en pleurs de ne plus le voir que lorsqu'il serait triste de leur séparation, il devrait regarder la lune. De là où il était, Jaime la verrait aussi et alors, ils seraient quand même encore ensemble.

« Comment sauras-tu que je la regarde ? » avait demandé le petit garçon, aggripé dans ses bras.

« Je suis ton grand frère. Je sens toujours quand tu as besoin de moi » avait-il répondu.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il est prisonnier de Robb Stark, c'est Jaime qui a besoin de Tyrion. Alors quand le froid, la famille ou la solitude sont trop importants, il lève les yeux vers la lune, et se sent moins seul.

À Port-Réal, Tyrion fait de même.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Être mort ne devrait pas être quelque chose de réjouissant.

Pourtant, lorsque Jaime lui demande d'être son témoin à son mariage avec Brienne, Tyrion ne peut s'empêcher de ce dire que tout compte fait, cette situation n'a pas que des inconvénients.

**8\. Famille**

Tyrion avait trois rêves.

Le premier, tout le monde le connaissait : chevaucher un dragon. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de le savoir, puisqu'il le répétait sans cesse enfant – et même devenu adulte, ce rêve n'avait pas disparu.

Le deuxième, tout le monde s'en doutait : ne pas être un nain. Comme sa vie aurait pu être différente s'il n'était pas né affligé de ce que l'univers considérait comme étant une tare !

En revanche, personne ne connaissait son dernier rêve, le plus cher : être aimé de sa famille. Il pouvait se faire une raison, et accepter qu'il ne verrait jamais de dragon. Il pouvait aussi accepter la réalité et qu'il resterait toute sa vie nain. Mais il n'arrivait pas à concevoir pourquoi par les Sept son dernier vœux ne se réalisait pas. Pourtant, être aimé des siens, ce n'était pas une si grande demande, non ? Mais à en juger du comportement de Tywin et de Cersei, si. Et chaque regard noir, chaque rejet, chaque manque de considération meurtrissait un peu plus son cœur.

Parfois, c'était trop dur à supporter. Il n'avait alors qu'une seule envie : se laisser couler dans les ténèbres et ne plus rien ressentir. Mais à chaque fois, Jaime le retrouvait, et sans un mot, le prenait dans ses bras. Tyrion culpabilisait alors de se plaindre de sa famille alors qu'il avait déjà le meilleur des grands frères qu'il soit. Qui avait besoin d'un Tywin ou d'une Cersei lorsqu'on avait un Jaime dans sa vie ?

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Voir Jaime après tout ce temps et ne pas pouvoir traverser ce champ de bataille pour le retrouver est une torture.

Le voir charger un dragon sans pouvoir rien faire l'est encore plus.

Et même s'il est du côté de Daenerys dans ce conflit, il ne peut retenir un saut de joie en voyant son frère être sauvé in extremist du feu destructeur de Drogon.

**10\. Amour**

Il a aimé Tysha. Il a aimé Shae. Mais il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi sincèrement que Jaime


	21. Daenerys x Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Daenerys x Robert, proposé par Mana ! Cette proposition ayant été faite dans le cadre du défi gage, je te défierais d'écrire quelque chose à ton tour, en mp ou en réponse à ta review sur ce chapitre Mana ;)

**1\. Angst**

Alors qu'il est amené dans la salle du trône et qu'il la voit, siégeant sur le trône qu'il occupait encore la veille, Robert sent son cœur se tordre. Les yeux violets de la Targaryen ne présagent rien de bon – et cette prémonition est confirmée lorsqu'elle annonce son exécution.

 _Je n'aurais pas dû revenir sur ma position_ , songe amèrement Robert. _J'aurais dû envoyer toutes mes armées la tuer lorsqu'elle était encore inoffensive._

**2\. UA**

Robert se sent bouillir lorsqu'il entend la proposition de Ned. Il sent qu'il en est de même pour la Targaryen, de l'autre côté de la table des négociations.

\- Soyons lucides, soupire le seigneur du Nord. Chaque couronne devra prendre position et vos deux armées vont s'entre-déchirer. Westeros ne sera plus que sang et ruine. Celui qui en ressortira vainqueur régnera sur des cendres. Vous êtes tous les deux veufs. Pourquoi ne pas régler cette histoire pacifiquement par un mariage ?

Oui, Robert se sent bouillir. Mais il sait au fond de lui que c'est la chose à faire – alors il hoche la tête.

À sa grande stupeur, Daenerys en fait de même.

 **3\. Crack**! **fic**

Robert observe le dragon se poser devant lui. Derrière lui, lui parvient les effluves lourdes de la ville en partie brûlée. Il prend son courage à deux mains pour se tourner dignement vers l'origine de ce carnage : Daenerys Targaryen. Celle-ci l'observe froidement.

Mais avant qu'aucun des deux ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un pangolin surgit entre eux, une pancarte « félicitation » dans les pattes. Le petit animal commence à chanter joyeusement « Ti amo... in sogno, ti amo... in aria, ti... »

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? l'interrompt alors inélégamment Robert.

\- Oh euh... vous ne voulez pas la chanson ? demande piteusement le pangolin.

\- NON ! répond Robert, cette fois-ci rejoint par Daenerys. On veut des explications !

\- D'accord, d'accord... Bah vous êtes des âmes sœurs, alors j'apparais devant vous.

\- N'importe quoi...

\- Vous venez de répondre exactement la même chose en même temps ! Vous voyez bien que vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre !

**4\. Crossover [La reine des neiges]**

_On n'épouse pas un homme qu'on vient à peine de rencontrer !_

La voix d'Elsa ne quitte son esprit alors qu'elle avance dans l'allée du Septuaire. Oh, comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir suivre le conseil de son amie ! Mais elle est reine. Elle doit faire ce qui est juste pour son peuple – y compris épouser un homme qu'elle méprise pour éviter une guerre.

 **5\. First** **Time**

La première fois où elle ressent un peu de peine pour lui, c'est lorsqu'elle le surprend en train de pleurer Lyanna.

C'est également la première fois où elle se dit que peut-être Rhaegar aussi avait des torts dans toute cette histoire de rébellion.

**6\. Fluff**

Robert trouve Daenerys froide, calculatrice, intransigeante.

Daenerys, elle, trouve Robert pathétique, méprisable et imbécile.

Il n'y a qu'un seul moment où ils reconnaissent une qualité à l'autre : lorsqu'ils s'occupent de leur fils. Robert, qui n'a jamais montré de l'intérêt à ses enfants précédents, semble avoir compris ses erreurs et chante doucement mille berceuses au jeune garçon. Daenerys, pour sa part, c'est lorsqu'elle raconte des histoires de chevaliers à son enfant que son visage se fend d'un de ses rares sourires. Et chacun est d'accord sur le fait que l'autre est un bon parent.

**7\. L'Endroit**

Daenerys ne s'attendait pas à grand chose en allant voir Robert Baratheon à l'Endroit, mais elle est quand même déçue. Son frère lui avait conté l'histoire d'un homme certes sans vergogne, qui leur a volé leur trône, mais qui était un grand et fort chevalier. Face à elle ne se trouve qu'un ivrogne déconnecté de se qu'elle voudrait lui dire.

Paradoxalement, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalise combien son père devait être un mauvais roi pour que tous lui préfèrent Robert, alors que l'homme est aussi pathétique.

**8\. Famille**

Malgré la mort d'Aerys et de Rhaegar, la guerre ne cesse de faire rage. Nombreux sont les seigneurs à refuser le règne du cerf, qui doit ainsi continuellement partir en campagnes afin de mater diverses rébellions. Robert ne parvient ainsi à apaiser les tensions qu'en épousant l'ancienne reine, Rhaella, jusqu'alors placée sous étroite surveillance à Peydragon.

Les derniers brasiers s'éteignent lorsque naissent leur premier enfant : Daenerys, marquant la réunion entre leurs deux familles.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Daenerys se sent étouffer dans ce mariage arrangé. Elle sait que c'était la bonne chose à faire pour conquérir son trône sans transformer les sept couronnes en cendres, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de haïr chaque instant qu'elle doit passer près de son époux.

La seule chose qui la console, c'est qu'elle sait qu'il en est de même pour lui.

**10\. Amour**

D'une certaine manière, leur mariage réussit plus que celui qu'il avait partagé avec Cersei. Ils ne s'aiment pas plus – comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec le passif entre eux ? - mais leur relation semble plus honnête. Robert continue de voir ses prostituées, Daenerys s'oublie dans les bras de Jorah. Cet arrangement, qui pourrait sembler indigne d'un couple royal, est en réalité l'équilibre qui maintient le royaume en paix.


	22. Sansa x Margaery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Sansa x Margaery, proposé par Angelica !

**1\. Angst**

Joffrey murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Margaery et celle-ci rougit. Sansa ne saurait dire si cette réaction d'adolescente amoureuse est sincère ou si la brune se contente de jouer la comédie. Dans tous les cas, Sansa devrait avertir la rose : _reste loin du roi._

Mais si Margaery épouse bel et bien Joffrey, cela veut dire qu'elle-même sera définitivement libérée de son bourreau. Alors Sansa se tait – même si cela veut dire qu'une autre souffrira de Joffrey à sa place.

**2\. UA**

Sansa est dans son patio lorsque ses gardes viennent lui dire qu'ils ont trouvé une jeune femme prétendant la connaître. La reine du Nord hausse un sourcil – serait-ce un ennemi tentant de la piéger ? Mais lorsqu'elle fait face à l'intruse, Sansa ne peut retenir un hoquet de stupeur : la jeune femme n'est autre que Margaery Tyrell.

Une version certes sombre, brisée, torturée, mais qui n'en demeure toutefois point Margaery Tyrell.

\- Je suis désolée d'arriver chez vous... murmure la rose. J'ai été libérée des cachots du Donjon lors de l'attaque mais je... Hautjardin... Je ne savais pas où aller.

Sa dernière phrase sonne comme une question. Alors Sansa réfrène les siennes pour prendre doucement la main de son ancienne amie et lui dire :

\- Vous êtes la bienvenue à Winterfell.

 **3\. Crack**! **fic**

\- Je veux être _la_ reine.

\- Et pour ça tu dois épouser Joffrey ?

\- Bah oui. Tu veux faire comment ?

\- Bah tu le tues, tu montes sur le trône et pouf, t'es la reine.

\- Mais quelle bonne idée !

**4\. Crossover [A la croisée des mondes]**

_Le monde est plus vaste que ce que l'on veut nous faire croire._

Cette phrase, Margaery s'y est accrochée toute sa vie – à raison. Après de longues années de recherches et d'explorations, elle parvient enfin à trouver un passage. Vers où celui-ci me mènera-t-il ? se demande-t-elle alors qu'elle le franchit, inquiète mais fébrile.

Le monde dans lequel elle arrive ne ressemble en rien à celui qu'elle a quitté. Là-bas, les hommes sont accompagnés de _daemon,_ animaux incarnant leur âme. La brune en est fascinée – mais personne ne la fascine autant que la reine des royaumes du nord. Ayant une chevelure de feu tranchant avec la neige et un _daemon_ loup imposant, il se dégage d'elle une prestance comme Margaery en a peu vu.

Plus que d'explorer ce monde, Margaery se dit qu'elle a bien envie de découvrir cette jeune femme en particulier.

 **5\. First** **Time**

Allongée dans leur lit, Sansa réfléchit. Yara a dû sentir son humeur nostalgique, puisqu'elle lui demande au bout de quelques minutes :

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- À Margaery Tyrell.

\- La princesse qui est morte dans l'explosion du Septuaire ?

\- Oui, confirme Sansa d'un ton douloureux. J'étais en train de réaliser à quel point je me sentais bien avec toi. Et je me suis dit que, d'une certaine manière, c'est en partie grâce à elle si cela est possible. Elle est la première femme pour laquelle j'ai éprouvé des sentiments amoureux. Je pense qu'elle l'avait compris. Ou peut-être pas. En tout cas, elle m'a toujours fait comprendre par des sous-entendus qu'elle ne trouvait rien de choquant à voir une relation entre deux femmes. Lorsque j'ai commencé à m'interroger sur mes sentiments à ton sujet, ce sont ses mots qui m'ont aidé à assumer sur les émois que je ressentais. Et ce sont ses mots qui m'ont poussé à te les confier.

\- Alors... j'imagine que je dois une reconnaissance éternelle à Margaery Tyrell.

**6\. Fluff**

Les jours à Port-Réal sont durs. Mais les nuits... les nuits, Sansa les passe à rejoindre Margaery en cachette. Sur les toits du Donjon Rouge, à l'abri des regards, les deux jeunes femmes dansent. Elles dansent pour oublier leurs peines, le destin qu'est le leur, la peur qui leur enserre la poitrine.

Elles dansent ensemble, et elles sont heureuses.

La nuit est ce qui permet à Sansa de supporter le jour.

**7\. L'Endroit**

En retrouvant Margaery à l'Endroit, Sansa aurait pu faire de nombreuses choses.

Lui demander comment elle va.

La remercier pour son amitié qui a été le seul rayon de soleil dans sa vie à Port-Réal.

Au lieu de cela, elle fait ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire trois ans auparavant : elle se saisit de ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas un baiser passionné. C'est une demande timide, à l'image de l'adolescente perdue qu'elle était autrefois. Mais cela n'empêche par Margaery d'y répondre avec tout l'amour qu'elle a à donner.

**8\. Famille**

Avec ses rêves de devenir reine de Joffrey, Sansa n'aurait jamais pensé intégrer la famille Tyrell. Et pourtant, elle appartenait aujourd'hui au clan des roses, et ce de deux façons : en tant que femme de Willos premièrement, puis en tant qu'amante de Margaery.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Elles ont toutes les deux soufferts dans les mains de Joffrey – personne n'est donc mieux placé pour comprendre la souffrance de l'autre. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle trouve autant de réconfort l'une dans l'autre.

Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'elles sont des âmes sœurs.

**10\. Amour**

Aimer quelqu'un d'autre que son fiancé est mal.

Aimer une _femme_ est mal.

Aimer une femme alors qu'on est fiancée doit donc être un pêché infiniment condamnable.

Mais pourquoi Sansa son amour envers Margaery serait-il aussi _pur_ et aussi _sincère_ si les Sept n'étaient pas d'accord avec cela ?


	23. Rickon x Margaery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Rickon x Margaery, proposé par Lassa !

**1\. Angst**

Le sourire de Joffrey est sadique. Eux, sont tremblants de peur - comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors que le roi vient d'attraper deux Stark ? Margaery a beau ne l'être que depuis les deux mois de son mariage, elle sait bien qu'aux yeux du lion, elle est une ennemie. Il en est de même pour Rickon - qu'importe si celui-ci n'est qu'un enfant de l'âge de son frère, Joffrey jubile d'avoir un ennemi à limoger en place publique.

Lorsqu'il prononce leur exécution pour traitrise envers la couronne, la dernière pensée de Margaery est pour ses frères, et elle sait qu'il en est de même pour Rickon.

**2\. UA**

Margaery ne peut retenir qu'une grimace lorsqu'on lui annonce ses fiançailles à venir. Elle qui voulait devenir reine, la voilà fiancée à Rickon Stark ! Cela aurait été le roi du nord, elle en aurait été heureuse, mais celui-ci étant promis à une Frey, elle doit se contenter du frère...

Une guerre et cinq ans après leur mariage, Margaery sourit en repensant à sa vanité. Elle n'est pas la reine des Sept couronne - c'est Roslin, la femme de Robb qui tient ce rôle depuis la victoire des loups - mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Elle est la reine du coeur de Rickon et ça, c'est bien plus important.

**3\. Crack!fic**

\- Il nous faut nous débarrasser de Rickon. Ce personnage est inutile. Quelqu'un a des idées ?

\- On pourrait le fiancer à Margaery ?

\- Hein ?

\- Bah son score est élevé : Renly, Joffrey, Tommen bientôt, pouf, tous morts.

\- Ah oui très intelligent. Mais bon... on a besoin qu'elle soit à Port réal pour brûler donc dommage.

\- Sinon on le fait courir sans zigzaguer comme ça Ramsay le bute ?

\- Ah ouais trop cool !

**4\. Crossover [Le petit prince]**

Rickon écoute cet étranger blond parler de sa rose tendrement, et il ne peut retenir un sourire. Peu importe combien la rose du petit prince peu être belle - à ses yeux, Margaery est la plus belle fleur de l'univers.

**5 Première fois**

La première fois qu'elle rencontre son nouveau fiancé, Margaery ne peut s'empêcher de le rapprocher de Tommen. Lui aussi était nettement plus jeune qu'elle, tout aussi dépassé que l'ancien roi par les évènements. _Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs deux fois_ , se jure Margaery. _Cette fois-ci, je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grotesque. Je ne laisserai personne nous faire du mal - ni à lui, ni à moi._

**6\. Fluff**

Malgré toutes ces années passées à Winterfell, l'air du Nord la fait encore frissonner - une fille du Bief comme elle, ce n'est pas fait pour tant de glace ! Mais un seul regard de Rickon parvient à la réchauffer.

**7\. L'endroit**

Margaery a déjà vu Rickon - évidement, à sortir avec Sansa, elle était toujours fourrée chez les Stark. Mais c'est six mois après leur rupture qu'elle voit le jeune homme d'un œil différent. La rose en tire une grande culpabilité : tomber amoureuse du frère de son ex, n'est-ce pas mal ? Mais Sansa, avec qui elle est restée en bons termes et à qui elle finit par confier ses doutes, la rassure : si elle veut sortir avec Rickon, qu'elle y aille. Elle même a retrouvé le bonheur avec Yara, pourquoi Margaery ne pourrait-elle pas en faire de même ? Et puis, rajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire, elle préfère que son frère sorte avec quelqu'un qu'elle sait gentille et qui ne lui fera pas de mal.

**8\. Famille**

Margaery appréhendait l'arrivée dans sa nouvelle famille : ne se sentira-t-elle pas trop seule ? Mais elle est vite rassurée : les Stark sont, après les Tyrell bien sûr, la famille la plus unie et aimante des sept couronnes.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Dans le château, tous évitent Margaery. La rose, réputée pour sa beauté, c'est fanée. Les mois de tortures passés aux mains d'Euron et de Qybrun lui ont laissé des cicatrices impressionnantes que même les bons soins des mestres de Winterfell, où elle a trouvé refuge, ne parviennent à résorber.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ose la regarder dans les yeux : Rickon. Jour après jour, le jeune homme lui parle, lui apporte des sucreries, joue aux cartes avec elle. Peut-être parce que lui aussi, qui a échappé de justesse aux flèches de Ramsay sans pouvoir oublier ces années de peur, sait ce que c'est d'être miraculeusement en vie tout en se sentant mort intérieurement. Quoi qu'il en soit, à ses côtés, Margaery se sent belle à nouveau.

**10 Amour**

C'est à Rickon qu'elle est mariée, mais c'est dans les bras de Sansa qu'elle passe ses nuits, sous la bénédiction de son époux. Lui non plus ne l'aime pas - pas amoureusement du moins, l'affection sincère, cela ils le partagent -, lui aussi s'oublie dans le lit d'une autre, et cela leur convient très bien.


	24. Lancel x Amerei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Amerei x Lancel, proposé par Marina !
> 
> Amerei, appartenant à la famille Frey, est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Ayant une vie sexuelle plus qu'accomplie, ses parents cherchent à la marier le plus vite possible. Dans l'histoire, elle finit donc fiancée à Lancel (qui lui veut juste prier les dieux).

**1\. Angst**

Lorsqu'elle entend parler de la destruction du septuaire, Amerei se sent faiblir : Lancel était dedans. Elle en voulait terriblement au jeune homme de l'avoir abandonné avant leur mariage mais tout de même... il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi.

**2\. UA**

C'est Johanna qui trahit leur présence. Tant bien que mal, Amerei essaie de faire taire leur fille - en vain, ce qui n'est guère étonnant. Les enfants de deux mois ne sont pas connus pour leur calme. Le nourrisson continue donc de pleurer, encore et encore, et son cri se répercute dans les couloirs silencieux du château. Lancel et Amerei n'ont le temps de s'échanger un regard que l'ombre est déjà sur eux. Mais alors que le couteau allait s'abattre, celui-ci se fige - personne ne peut tuer un bébé de sang froid.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demande alors l'ombre.

\- Amerei Frey...

C'est tout ce qu'elle parvient à balbutier, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre : sa famille, à laquelle elle venait rendre visite pour présenter sa fille, se faire massacrer par une ombre - l'ombre qui se trouvait désormais face à elle. Mais l'intruse se concentre maintenant sur son époux :

\- Vous et votre fille pouvez partir. Mais le Lannister reste.

Elle a craché le nom comme une insulte et il ne fait aucun doute du sort que lui réserve l'ombre. Alors Amerei se redresse tant bien que mal pour se positionner devant son mari :

\- Je suis une Lannister aussi, désormais. Vous tuez mon époux, vous me tuez moi aussi.

L'ombre chancelle devant tant d'assurance : _c'est un Lannister, comment peut-elle le défendre ? L'aimer?_

\- Lancel est un bon mari. Un bon père, répond fermement Amerei. Et c'est une bonne personne, qui se souci des gens dont il a la charge. Il est droit, juste, honnête. Il n'est pas comme le reste de sa famille.

Il y a tant de sincérité que l'ombre vacille avant de fuir.

Les deux époux se regardent, conscient qu'ils viennent d'échapper de peu à la mort - et cela grâce au courage d'Amerei. Lancel ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait aimer encore plus la jeune femme, mais il se rend compte que c'est le cas.

**3\. Crack!fic**

_\- Jvoudrais bien, ouin ouin ouin... mais jpeux point, ouin ouin ouin..._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ma chérie?

\- Oh rien, juste un truc en passant, répond Amerei avant de marmonner : cette Annie Cordie a vraiment tout compris...

**4\. Crossover [Desperate Houseviwes]**

Rencontrer Edie Britt procure des sentiments contradictoires à Amerei. D'un côté, elle est heureuse se pouvoir parler à une femme qui, comme elle, ne se soucie guère des conventions sociales en ce qui concerne le plaisir féminin. Sa philosophie est très semblable à la sienne : _tu veux coucher ? Couche et amuse toi_. Parler avec elle est donc très divertissant. Pourtant, Amerei en retire une pointe d'amertume : même dans ce monde qui semble pourtant plus avancé que le sien, les femmes qui couchent le premier soir sont mal vues. Ce sont des trainées, des filles qui ne se respectent pas... Pourquoi trouve-t-on un tel écart de jugement là où les hommes sont félicités pour ce même comportement ?

**5 Première fois**

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Amerei fait l'amour à un homme - en revanche, c'est la première fois qu'elle tombe amoureuse.

Il en est de même pour Lancel.

**6\. Fluff**

Amerei c'était toujours sentie de trop. Mais lorsque Lancel la regarde, elle se sent à sa place.

**7\. L'endroit**

Lancel se précipite à sa porte lorsqu'il apprend la mort d'Amerei. Celle-ci lui ouvre et son regard se change en amertume en le voyant - comment pourrait il en être autrement alors qu'il a brisé ses fiançailles et la ainsi humiliée ? Mais Lancel prend son courage à deux mains pour faire la bonne chose : il s'excuse. Il sait que cela ne changera rien à la peine qu'elle a pu ressentir, mais il le fait quand même.

Lorsqu'il a terminé, il s'attend à ce qu'elle lui rit au nez. Au lieu de cela, Amerei lui propose de rentrer :

\- Et si tu m'expliquais plutôt pourquoi et comment tu en es arrivé à agir comme tu l'as fait ?

Il réalise à ce moment que c'est la première personne à essayer de comprendre ses sentiments. Alors évidement, Lancel accepte.

**8\. Famille**

Lancel pensait que sa famille était tordue. C'est lorsqu'il rencontre celle d'Amerei qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'en est rien.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Ils en fonderont une nouvelle, rien qu'à eux deux et aux enfants qu'ils auront.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Parfois, alors qu'ils font l'amour, Lancel se fige. Les mains et cheveux d'Amerei s'éclaircissent pour prendre la teinte de ceux de Cersei, laissant Lancel tétanisé, tentant de chasser ces souvenirs douloureux.

Heureusement, c'est avec Amerei qu'il partage son lit désormais. La brune sent toujours lorsque son époux est sujet à une crise de panique. Elle cesse alors toute activité libidineuse pour simplement le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer - Cersei est loin désormais. Elle ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal. Et lorsqu'il s'endort, la peau d'Amerei contre la sienne, Lancel a envie de la croire.

**10 Amour**

Amerei aime faire l'amour, Lancel non.

Elle ne veut pas le forcer à dépasser son asexualité, lui ne veut pas la forcer à embrasser une abstinence non désirée. Amerei continue ainsi ses escapades sexuelles avec des tierces. Peu de personnes comprennent leur arrangement, nombreux sont ceux à les qualifier de fous. Amerei et Lancel, eux, s'en fichent. Cet accord leur correspond et respecte les désirs et envies de chacun. Et puis, l'amour, le vrai, celui fait des gestes du quotidiens, ils le partagent exclusivement l'un avec l'autre et personne d'autre. Et ça, c'est l'essentiel.


	25. Cersei & Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le couple du jour est un Cersei et Sansa, proposé par moi-même !

**1\. Angst**

Lorsqu'elle voit la jeune louve arriver à la capitale, Cersei ne peut que se revoir elle-même au même âge. Elle aussi avait rêvé de devenir reine - mais son rêve avait vite tourné au cauchemar, ses sourires d'enfant sont devenus larmes amères, et Cersei ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il en sera de même pour Sansa.

**2\. UA**

Sansa Stark ne pensait pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que son époux - celui-ci serait beau, fort, courageux, pourquoi donc ne l'aimerait elle pas ?

Mais joffrey n'est rien de tout cela. Yara, elle... Accompagnant son oncle Euron, venu négocier le poste d'amiral en chef nouvellement libéré, Yara a provoqué un tourbillon d'émotions en elle que Sansa ne sait décrypter. Elle sait juste que son cœur s'emballe plus en la voyant que lorsque son mari en fait de même, que dans ses rêves, ses lèvres sont prises par celles de Yara, qu'elle se réjouie beaucoup trop lorsqu'il apparaît que les Greyjoy restent à la cour. Sansa est heureuse, si heureuse, mais si perdue...

Jusqu'au jour où Yara l'embrasse et où elle se sent enfin à sa place.

C'est lors de leur dixième baiser que Cersei les surprends. Sansa se fige - c'est une catastrophe, elles vont être condamnées à mort, de l'adultère et avec une femme en plus, elles... Mais Cersei se contente d'hausser les sourcils et de dire :

\- Vous devriez être plus discrètes.

Sansa bégaye - c'est tout ? Ne va-t-elle pas les dénoncer ? Les condamner ?

Les yeux de la reine mère se voilent alors quelle répond simplement :

\- On ne choisit pas qui on aime.

Devant son regard triste, Sansa se demande si elle aussi ne connaît pas un amour impossible.

**3\. Crack!fic**

\- Nous sommes deux sœurs jumelles, nées sous le signe du gémeau !

\- Mais... majesté, que faites-vous ?

\- Vous êtes mariée à mon frère, cela fait de vous ma sœur ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une ! On va faire pleiiin de trucs ensemble ça va être géniaaal !

Dire que Sansa pensait qu'Arya était la pire sœur qu'il était possible d'avoir...

**4\. Crossover [Reign]**

Lorsqu'elles se rencontrent, Mary et Sansa se lient rapidement d'amitié. Leur bonne entente est renforcée lorsqu'elles se rendent compte qu'elles partagent un triste point commun : avoir une belle-mère horrible qui n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à les réduire en charpie pour protéger leurs fils.

**5 Première fois**

Sansa se retient de pleurer et d'hurler de douleur - cela ne serait pas convenable pour une dame. Mais elle a mal, tellement mal... Ses efforts de stoïcisme se révèlent apparemment vains puisque Cersei s'approche d'elle en lui demandant d'un ton hautain pourquoi par les Sept ne parvient-elle pas à se comporter dignement. La jeune adolescente finit par souffler la vérité : ses règles la font terriblement souffrir.

Sansa s'attend à ce que la reine se moque d'elle mais pour la première fois, la lionne semble s'adoucir en sa présence. Elle ne la réprimande pas, et lui serre au contraire l'épaule avec sympathie - ou bien... serait-ce de la compassion ? Sansa en est toute étonnée - mais pas autant que le soir de cet épisode où Cersei lui glisse dans la mains quelques plantes en sachet.

\- Pour la douleur, explique-t-elle.

La lionne est toujours aussi froide, mais Sansa pourrait jurer avoir vu son masque impassible s'écailler une seconde.

**6\. Fluff**

C'est lorsqu'elle voit Cersei s'occuper de Myrcella, tout comme le faisait Catelyn, que Sansa se dit que tout n'est pas mauvais chez la blonde.

**7\. L'endroit**

Revoir Cersei Lannister lui aura fait plus de bien que de mal. Mais même si elles étaient douloureuses, ces retrouvailles lui étaient nécessaires, pour apaiser de vielles tensions en elle, parmi lesquelles la mort de son père. Ce n'est que à ce moment là, toutes ces années après, que Sansa réalise que Cersei n'a jamais voulu la mort de Ned Stark. _Le piéger, l'exiler,_ oui... _mais sa mort,_ _non._ lui dit-elle. _Pourquoi l'aurais souhaité ? Sa mort aurait provoqué une guerre. Cela a provoqué une guerre. Comme je le redoutais. Comme j'ai tenté de prévenir Joffrey pour le faire changer d'avis._

Sansa ne sait pas si cela change beaucoup à son opinion de la reine mais une chose est sûre, son ressentiment s'amenuise un peu.

**8\. Famille**

Elle voulait ardemment faire partie de sa famille - la reine était si belle, si royale, qu'elle honneur il serait de se rapprocher d'elle !

Évidement, elle fini par comprendre combien elle se trompe, combien elle ne veut pas être liée à Cersei d'une quelconque manière. Elle pense avoir échappé à leur possible proximité familiale lorsque ses fiançailles avec Joffrey sont rompues - mais très vite, on lui annonce son mariage avec Tyrion.

**9\. Hurt/comfort**

Revenir à la capitale la terrifie. Elle sait que c'est la bonne chose à faire pour préparer cette guerre, elle le sait, mais tout en elle lui crie de fuir. Surtout lorsque ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Cersei Lannister. En un instant, Sansa n'est plus la gardienne du nord. Elle est redevenue l'enfant effrayée et privée de sa famille qu'elle était à la capitale, la fillette naïve trahie par la reine en qui elle avait eu le malheur de faire confiance.

Elle ne reprend pied avec la réalité que lorsque Daenerys surgit sur son dragon - _évidement, elle se doit de faire une entrée dramatique_ , s'exaspère-t-elle. Mais cette interruption lui a permis de faire un constat qui lui remonte le moral : autour d'elle se trouvent Jon, Brienne, Davos, des personnes en qui elle a confiance, qu'elle respecte et inversement.  
Alors que Cersei... Cersei n'a qu'un vulgaire pirate qui ne veut d'elle que pour sa couronne, et un frère qui n'a d'yeux que pour Brienne.

Sansa ne peut retenir un sourire de satisfaction. C'est à la lionne d'être seule maintenant.

**10 Amour**

C'est lorsque Sansa devient mère et qu'elle repense à Cersei. Cersei, si honnie, si haïe pour ce qu'elle a fait à son père, pour avoir estropié Bran... Mais alors qu'elle serre pour la première fois sa petite fille dans ses bras, elle s'interroge. Ne ferait-elle pas tout pour son enfant, quitte à éteindre sa morale ?

La réponse jaillie en elle sans hésitation : oui. Oui elle ferait tout pour que rien n'arrive à sa progéniture.

Sa haine contre Cersei ne diminue pas. Mais maintenant, elle comprend : l'amour d'une mère est la chose la plus merveilleuse et dangereuse de ce monde.


End file.
